A Tale of Mobile Legend Heroes
by wolfwhitesnow9
Summary: Setiap hero di Mobile Legend memiliki kisahnya masing-masing, dan semua kisah itu bermula setelah pertempuran Moniyan Empire dengan Dark Abyss usai
1. Prolog

**A Tale of Mobile Legend Heroes**

 **Prolog**

Pertempuran antara Moniyan Empire dengan Dark Abyss telah usai, pertempuran yang dilatarbelakangi oleh sebuah benda magis bernama Twilight Orb. Moniyan kala itu dipimpin oleh seorang ksatria namanya sudah tersohor diseluruh penjuru dunia, Ksatria itu adalah Tigreal. Selain Tigreal, Moniyan mengerahkan semua sumber daya terbaiknya demi memenangi pertempuran tersebut, Fanny " The blade dancer", Natalia "The bright claw", Alucard "The demon hunter" merupakan salah satu dari orang-orang hebat Moniyan yang berepartisipasi dalam pertempuran kali ini.

Dark Abyss pun mengerahkan kekuatan utama mereka, Alice dan Selena yang berperan sebagai tangan kanan The dark lord dipercayakan untuk memimpin pasukan Dark Creature dengan Thamuz sebagai jenderal perangnya, tidak hanya itu pihak Dark Abyss beraliansi dengan Necrokeep yang dipimpin oleh seorang penyihir yang terkenal dengan julukan "The Twisted Summoner" Vexana. Kedua belah pihak mengerahkan semuanya demi Twilight Orb yang menurut legenda merupakan benda terkuat di land of dawn benda yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan seribu bintang serta kekuatan untuk mengubah takdir semua benda hidup.

Pertempuran memperebutkan Twilight Orb berlangsung selama dua pekan, hingga pertempuran memasuki hari ke 15 kedua pihak masih sama kuat, Moniyan dengan kecerdikan serta semangat akan keadilan dapat mengimbangi kebrutalan prajurit-prajurit Undead serta Dark Creature yang dimiliki Dark Abyss. Namun semuanya berubah ketika Vexana berhasil mengeluarkan rencana pamungkasnya, yaitu dengan membangkitkan kembali seorang ksatria yang loyal serta setia sepanjang masa hidupnya dan ditakuti oleh semua lawannya yaitu Leomord. Dengan kuda kepercayaannya, Barbiel, serta pedang suci yang ia miliki "The Oathkeeper"

Leomord menerjang garis depan formasi Moniyan, membunuh banyak prajurit Moniyan, dan memporakporandakan strategi yang telah disiapkan oleh Moniyan. Hingga akhirnya kedua ksatria termahsyur dieranya saling berjadapan satu sama lain di medan pertempuran, peraduan antara pedang Tigreal dengan Leomord pun tak terelakkan. Tigreal yang tak pernah kalah sekalipun dalam pertempuran berupaya dengan keras menahan serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Leomord, ia harus mengakui bahwa Leomord adalah ksatria yang tangguh. Pedang suci yang dimiliki oleh Leomord nampak sangat kuat dan bahkan mampu menhempaskan tameng yang berada di tangan Tigreal, serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh kedua ksatria tersebut, hingga akhirnya Leomord mengeluarkan jurus pedangnya "Momentum" berhasil menancapkan pedangnya ke arah jantung Tigreal, dan dengan sekejap Tigreal ambruk ke tanah. Kekalahan Tigreal membuat moral prajurit Moniyan jatuh, formasi perang menjadi berantakan, dan akibatnya sudah dapat dipastikan pertempuran ini dimenangi oleh Dark abyss dan Twilight Orb jatuh ke tangan mereka.

Kekalahan ini berdampak sangat buruk bagi pihak Moniyan, semua prajurit yang terlibat dalam pertempuran tersebut bergurguran, bahkan Fanny, Natalia, dan Alucard yang ikut pada pertempuran tersebut tidak terdengar kabarnya, entah mereka mati atau dapat melarikan diri dengan selamat, tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat memastikannnya. Dark Abyss segera bergegas untuk menjalankan misi mereka untuk menguasi dunia dalam kegelapan, dengan kekuatan Moniyan yang sudah jauh melemah, Twilight Orb yang ada ditangan mereka, serta aliansi dengan Necrokeep, artinya tidak bakal ada satupun musuh yang dapat mengentikan mereka, dan yang menjadi sasaran mereka berikutnya adalah Swan Castle.


	2. Chapter 1 Episode 1 Act 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A Tale of The Swan**

Episode 1 Ratu dan Janji Seorang Ksatria

Act 1 Pengepungan Swan Castle

Tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak pertempuran antara Moniyan Empire dengan Dark Abyss, sebagai pemenang dari pertempuran tersebut Dark Abyss memulai invasi mereka ke seluruh daerah di Land of Dawn, semua kekuatan yang mereka miliki dikerahkan ke segala penjuru dunia.

Dari seluruh lokasi yang mereka rencakan untuk dikuasai, Swan Castle yang diprioritaskan, terlihat dari jumlah pasukan yang mereka bawa yang jumlahnya hampir setengah total pasukan yang Dark Abyss miliki. Vexana dan Leomord memimpin invasi ke Swan Castle kali ini, pasukan memasang kemah didaerah dekat hutan untuk mengatur segala kebutuhan strategi perang dan juga beristirahat.

Daerah Swan Castle telah dikepung dari segala arah, pasukan Dark Abyss menutup semua jalur hubung antara Swan Castle dengan daerah luar, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk Swan Castle jatuh ke tangan Dark Abyss. Namun dengan segala keuntungan yang mereka miliki, masih terdapat satu hambatan yang menggagalkan usaha mereka untuk merebut Swan Castle, yaitu sebuah aura magis disekeliling Swan Lake yang membuat semua monster yang berusaha masuk langsung hancur seketika.

"Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan sejak kuberikan kamu mandat untuk mengambil Swan Castle, namun masih belum berhasil juga?" ujar sesosok makhluk hitam dalam ruangan yang gelap, sosok itu terproyeksikan dari atas bola kristal.

"Maafkan aku tuan, kekuatan magis di area sekitar Swan Lake dan Swan Castle terlalu kuat, sehingga pasukan undead yang kita miliki tidak dapat mendekati area kastil" jawab Vexana sambil bertekuk lutut menghormati The Dark Lord. "Lagipula tujuan sebenarnya dari invasi ini adalah mencari tempat suci itu, namun kami masih belum dapat menemukannya, sehingga kita tidak bisa gegabah untuk melakukan penyerangan"

Dengan nada marah sosok tersebut membalas "Hampir setengah pasukanku bersamamu Vexana, apa sulitnya mencari tempat itu? Swan lake adalah daerah yang kecil" Sosok tersebut kemudian bangkit dari kursinya "Jika hingga awal musim salju kamu tidak dapat menyelesaikan misi ini, akan kuanggap aliansi kita berhenti, MENGERTI?"

"Baik, yang mulia" jawab Vexana dengan nada rendah.

Seketika sosok hitam nan menyeramkan tersebut mengilang dari pandangan, berganti dengan nuansa hening yang menghinggapi ruangan tersebut, Vexana tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Ditengah keheningan yang menyelimuti terdengar suara langkah kaki yang memecahkan keheningan. "Ada apa baginda ratu? Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu", ujar Leomord.

Dengan cepat Vexana bangkit dari terbangun dari lamunannya "Tidak perlu khawatir Leomord, bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuberikan?"

"Sudah kudapatkan informasi yang kamu minta baginda ratu"

"Bagus, panggil jenderal yang lain ke ruangan ini, kita akan mengadakan pertemuan mengenai informasi yang kamu dapatkan"

Leomord melangkah keluar ruangan, namun tiba-tiba ia mengehenikan langkahnya "Baik yang mulia, tetapi inginku bertanya satu hal padamu baginda, untuk apa kita bekerja pada Dark Abyss? Kita memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkan mereka, dan tentu baginda sudah tau mengenai kebenaran tentang benda yang disebut Twilight Orb itu"

"Musuh dari musuh kita adalah teman, selama kita berbagi musuh yang sama bukan masalah yang berarti untuk bekerja sama" Vexana menjawab sambil mengusap bola kristalnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di Swan Castle

"Lapor, baginda ratu, situasi diluar masih belum berubah, semua pasukan Dark Abyss mengepung serta memutus semua jalur kita menuju kerajaan tetangga. Untuk persediaan makanan masih tersedia untuk bertahan sekitar 6 bulan"

Dengan suara lembut nan anggun ia membalas "Terimakasih atas laporannya, sir ..."

"Tristan, baginda ratu"

"Ah iya sir Tristan, terimakasih atas laporannya. Semoga kita semua diberkahi dengan kemenangan atas musuh-musuh yang kita hadapi"

"Baik baginda ratu, saya undur diri"

"Apakah tadi itu yang terakhir?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada setengah lega

"Tentu saja, yang mulia ratu"

Dengan muka memerah ia berkata "Berhenti memanggil dengan kata-kata yang mulia, ratu, atau sebagainya, malu tau Lancelot"

"Habis mau gimana, kamu terlalu mudah untuk diejek sih, apalagi ketika kamu tidak dapat mengingat nama ksatria tadi, aku tidak bisa menahan tawa" balas Lancelot dengan diikuti tawa halus.

"Kamu kira gampang apa menghafal banyak nama orang yang harus kukenal dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan"

Odette akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, semua kesibukan yang ia lakukan sebagai ratu dari pagi hingga sore hari akhirnya selesai. Menandai selesainya kewajiban ia sebagai ratu, ia melepas jubah yang sepanjang hari ia kenakan. Mengekspos lengannya yang putih halus serta kakinya yang jenjang. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakkan gaun berwarna putih dengan motif angsa berwarna perak dan biru sebagai kepala untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang seperti tanpa cacat, dilehernya menggantung sebuah kalung berwarna biru, sama seperti warna bola matanya yang berwarna biru safir, dan dikepalanya menempel mahkota perak berbentuk bulu angsa yang menghiasi rambut emasnya bagaikan perpaduan yang menawan. Bagi siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira bahwa Odette bukanlah manusia biasa, melainkan seorang titisan Dewi yang turun ke dunia.

"Mengapa kamu menatapku seperti itu, Lance? Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh yah dasar laki-laki mesum" Odette lalu melemparkan jubah yang dilepaskannya ke arah Lancelot.

"Eh aku gak mikir apa-apa kok, Aku hanya bertanya-tanya aja bagaimana bisa aku bisa berpacaran dengan seorang dewi" jawab Lancelot sambil membersihkan darah dari hidungnya

Saar mereka berdua sedang asik berbincang, terdengar ketukan pintu "Permisi yang mulia, makan malam sudah siap"

"Makan malam udah siap tuh, mending kita lanjut ngobrolnya di meja makan" Seraya meraih tangan Odette.

Diatas meja makan telah dihidangkan berbagai macam makanan, dari Kalkun Panggang, Ratatouille, Lancashire Hotpot **,** hingga makanan kesukaan Odette, Macaroon. Ditambah dengan lilin dan peralatan makan mewah serta dekorasi ruangan baik itu serbet, lampu, hingga dinding menambah kesan kemewahan yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Namun disamping seluruh kemewahan tersebut terdapat kesunyian yang tak dapat dielakkan, hanya Odette dan Lancelot yang berada diruangan untuk makan malam. Semua keluarga Windsor yang tinggal di istana tersebut telah gugur dalam pertempuran Twilight Orb, termasuk ayah Odette, sedangkan ibunya sudah meninggal saat Odette masih kecil. Yang tersisa di istana tersebut hanyalah Odette, meski usianya masih muda, mau tidak mau harus menjadi penguasa Swan Castle saat ini, serta Lancelot yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan menemani Odette.

Sambil memakan buah Anggur yang ada di meja, Odette mengeluh "Sampai kapan kita akan bertahan di kastil ini? Tidak lama lagi pelindung magis yang terpasang di sekeliling Swan Lake pasti akan tertembus"

"Tenang Odette pasti akan ada cara untuk mengalahkan pasukan Dark Abyss ini, kuyakin surat permintaan bantuan kita akan direspon dengan segera"

"Hmm, Kukira menjadi ratu akan menyenangkan, ternyata tidak sama sekali, bahkan aku menjadi tidak lebih bebas daripada sebelumnya"

"Yah mungkin saja karena semua kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Dark Abyss ini, membuat semua hal menjadi tidak menyenangkan" jawab Lancelot sambil menyeruput Black Tea kesukaannya

"Sepertinya memang takdir membeciku, tidak ada semua doaku saat ulang tahunku ke 17 terkabul, bahkan lebih buruk semua keluargaku mati diperang tersebut" Odette tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya."Harapan sederhanaku untuk pergi melihat dunia luar saja tidak bisa terkabul"

Lancelot menggenggam tangan Odette untuk menenangkannya " Tidak peduli apakah tuhan ataupun para dewa membencimu, selama aku Lancelot masih hidup akan terus berada disampingmu dan menghiburmu, My Little Swan"."Dan aku bersumpah, setelah semua perang ini berakhir, aku akan mengajakmu untuk pergi melihat dunia luar, itu adalah janjiku, janji seorang kssatria"

"Terima kasih Lance, kamu memang laki-laki terbaik yang pernah kutemui, sebaiknya aku pergi beristirahat, semua hal ini membuatku lelah secara fisik dan psikis" Odette bangkit dari kursinya dan memberikan pelukan ke Lancelot sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang makan "Good night, Lance"

* * *

Sementara itu dikemah pasukan Dark Abyss

"Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pertemuan ini, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padama Leomord" Vexana lalu bangkit dari duduknya "Dimana para jenderal yang lain?" ujar Vexana kesal

"Selain Alice yang menghilang entah kemana dari awal pertempuran kita disini, kurasa kita tidak membutuhkan pendapat dari orang lain disini" Leomord dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaan Vexana "Kecuali jika yang mulia ingin mendegarkan pendapat dari orang mati (undead) ataupun monster yang keduanya kuragukan mempunyai cukup otak untuk berpikir, kurasa aku bisa membawa 1 hingga 2 orang kesini.

"Kurasa itu akan menghabiskan waktu, lebih baik kita mulai saja pertemuan ini, jadi informasi apa yang kamu dapat?"

"Putri Odette selalu pergi menuju swan lake saat bulan purnama muncul di tiap bulannya, dan ia pergi sendiri tanpa pengawalan"

"bahkan tanpa Lancelot?" tanya Vexana penasaran

"Ya bahkan tanpa ksatria konyol kesayangannya itu"

"Jadi apa saranmu?"

"Saran dariku, kita tarik pasukan kita mundur dari sini, pulang ke Necrokeep, lalu mengatur strategi untuk mengalahkan sosok yang bernama Dark Lord itu" Leomord menjawab dengan nada penuh amarah

"Kita sudah membahas hal ini berkali-kali Leo, dan jawabannya akan selalu sama." Timpal Vexana dengan dingin

"Baiklah, jika itu yang diinginkan yang mulia, Aku bisa menembus pelindung magis yang disekitar Swan Lake dan bisa menghampiri Odette ketika ia sendiri, sedangkan yang mulia bisa membuat sibuk Lancelot agar ia tidak bisa menolongnya"

"Ide yang bagus, tapi ingat aku ingin Odette dalam keadaan hidup, tujuan utama kita bukanlah Swan Castle tetapi letak dari tempat suci dimana pedang Excalibur berada"

"Mengerti yang mulia"

"Bulan purnama akan terjadi 3 hari lagi, jadi kita harus mempersiapkan segala hal segera mungkin"

Lengkap sudah segala hal yang dibutuhkan Vexana dan Leomord untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka. Kunci penting sudah mereka pegang, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu bagi mereka untuk menyegel kemenangan. Sedangkan bagi Odette dan Lancelot pada tiga hari kedepan akan menentukan, takdir apakah yang akan menanti mereka.


	3. Chapter 1 Episode 1 Act 2

Act 2: Ingatan yang kembali hadir

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana bulan purnama akan muncul, spesialnya bulan purnama kali ini ialah kali ini purnama yang muncul adalah purnama penuh. Dibandingkan dengan purnama yang lain, yang tidak sepenuhnya utuh, jika hanya dilihat secara bentuk fisiknya, namun jika dilihat secara magis. bulan purnama utuh ini memberikan kekuatan magis yang luar biasa pada bumi, semua kekuatan magis yang tersembunyi ataupun telah menghilang akan kembali menampakkan magisnya hari ini.

Vexana dan Leomord tampak sedang bersiap-siap sebelum menjalankan misinya masing-masing. Tentu ini menjadi misi yang sangat penting dan tidak boleh gagal

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Leomord?" ujar Vexana dengan tatapan dinginnya

Sambil menaikkan alat-alat yang dipersiapkannya ke atas sadel, Leomord menjawab "Tidak bisakah kamu melihatnya, baginda putri? Aku sedang memberi makan Barbiel"

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu, aku tidak buta, yang kutanyakan adalah esensi dari tindakanmu memberi makan kuda itu, Undead tidak perlu makan"

"Ok, aku tahu undead tidak perlu makan, i'm dead not stupid, alasan kuberi makan kudaku ini agar diriku merasa hidup"

"Kamu tau Leomord, hari ini merupakan hari yang penting, kuharap kita bisa sukses menjalankan misi ini"

"Terima kasih yang mulia, aku juga berharap atas kesuksesan kita" Seraya meninggalkan kemah

"Jangan sampai kamu mati, membangkitkanmu lagi akan memerlukan upaya yang merepotkan"

"Tenang saja, baginda ratu. Memerlukan lebih dari 1000 prajurit untuk membunuhku, seorang putri kecil yang lemah tidak akan mampu mengalahkanku, lagipula aku ini Undead, jadi aku tidak mungkin mati jika masih dalam keadaan mati" Leomord lalu memacu kudanya.

* * *

Di Malam harinya Leomord menunggu kedatangan Odette ditempat dimana biasanya ia singgahi pada tiap bulan purnama. Disekeliling tempat itu hanya terdapat hutan belantara, sedangkan dipinggir danau terdapat sebuah gazebo kecil yang dikelilingi oleh taman kecil yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Di bagian danau dekat gazebo terdapat bangau putih berkerumun, bagaikan menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang istimewa.

"Bulan purnama akan segera muncul, seharusnya putri itu akan tiba sebentar lagi"

Dari kejauhan munculah sesosok orang menggunakan jubah berwarna gelap, dalam kegelapan malam sulit untuk melihat siapakah sosok dibalik jubah tersebut. Sosok itu berjalan mendekati gazebo kecil di tepi danau, disana ia melepaskan jubah gelapnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir berwarna putih uang dipuncak tongkat tersebut terdapat batu safir memancarkan warna biru yang sangat indah. Tongkat tersebut serasi dengan penampilan sosok yang telah melepaskan jubahnya itu.

Dibawah sinar rembulan sosok tersebut memulai ritualnya, ia arahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah bulan purnama, ia mulai menari dengan gemulainya, disusul dengan nyanyian dengan suara yang amat merdu. Melihat hal tersebut Leomord tahu bahwa itu adalah ritual Swan Song, ritual untuk menghormati roh penjaga Swan Lake, agar selalu dapat menjaga kesucian danau tersebut. Sinar rembulan mulai menerangi wajah sosok tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah sang Swan Princess Odette.

Ritual sang putri angsa mulai memasuki fase puncaknya, terlihat sebuah kubah dengan Odette sebagai porosnya, angsa-angsa yang dari tadi menunggu di pinggiran danau mulai beterbangan mengerumuninya, bagaikan ikut menari bersama sang putri. Atmosfer dikubah tersebut tidaklah menyakitkan, justru terasa menyegarkan bagaikan mata air yang masih terjaga keasriannya.

Ritual itu berlangsun hampir 10 menit, hingga akhirnya sang putri mulai berhenti menyanyi dan menari, para angsa mulai kembali ke danau, dan kubah yang sebelumnya besar akhirnya mengecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Terdengar suara riuh rendah tepuk tangan dari arah hutan "Sebuah konser yang bagus tuan putri, aku tidak tahu bahwa selain cantik, kamu juga berbakat dalam menyanyi dan menari"

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Odette sambil memegang erat tongkat sihirnya karena ketakutan

"Pernahkah kamu berpikir untuk mengikuti kontes pencarian bakat Tuan putri?"

"Berhenti disitu atau aku akan menyerangmu, pria misterius"

"Maaf tuan putri sepertinya konsermu tadi akan menjadi konsermu yang terakhir, aku memerlukanmu untuk sesuatu yang penting, yah mungkin nanti kamu bisa menggunakan kamar mandi untuk berlatih bernyanyi" ujar Leomord seraya mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Blue nova!" Odette mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya yang mengikat Leomord sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak. Odette bersiap mengeluarkan sihir berikutnya "Avian authority!" sihir yang mengeluarkan energi spiritual berbentuk angsa.

"Itukah sihir terbaik yang kamu miliki?" Leomord mulai kembali mendekati Odette

"Tidak perlu susah-susah melawan tuan putri, mari kita buat sederhana. Beri tahu lokasi dimana pedang Excalibur berada, lalu kuhancurkan pedang itu dan semuanya beres kamu bisa hidup bahagia bersama Lancelot" "Atau jika ingin kamu buat ini menjadi sulit, kamu bisa terus menyerangku, yang mana itu sia-sia, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Lancelot kesayanganmu setelah putri kesayangannya hilang?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Leomord membuat Odette menjadi marah

Dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan Odette berteriak dengan lantang "Akan kurelakan nyawaku demi melindungi apa yang kucintai, memberikan pedang excalibur berarti sama saja dengan menghancurkan danau ini, dan tak akan kubiarkan kamu mendekati Lancelot sejengkal pun"

Melihat reaksi Odette seperti itu, memicu sebuah ingatan dalam diri Leomord. " Tatapan dan perkataan itu, mengapa seperti tidak asing kudengar. Seperti seseorang yang kukenal"

Sementara itu Odette mulai melafalkan sebuah mantra, mantra untuk mengeluarkan sihir pamungkasnya, Swan Song.

Leomord masih berusaha keras untuk mengingat sesuatu "Argh, siapakah sosok tersbut, mengapa aku merasa sangat mengenalnya" seketika ia sadar bahwa Odette tengah berusaha untuk mngeluarkan sihir pamungkasnya.

Odette sudah dalam posisi siap untuk mengeluarkan sihir pamungkasnya, hanya perlu satu kata untuk memicu sihir tersebut. "SWAN!" teriak Odette penuh keyakinan. Seketika itu pula muncul kubah magis disekeliling Odette, tepat berada dimana Leomord berpijak, udara dikubah menjadi terasa sangat sesak, ditambah sengatan aura magis disekujur tubuhnya yang terasa menyiksa.

"Jadi ini senjata pamungkasmu tuan putri? memang terasa sangat menyakitkan berada di posisi ini, namun kamu pikir aku datang tanpa mengetahui apa kekurangan dan kelebihanmu?"

Lalu dengan lantang Leomord mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya "BARBIEL!"

Dengan cepat dan tak terduga, kuda tersebut menabrak tubuh Odette sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju tuannya. Ia terjatuh ke tanah dan sihir Swan Song yang sedang berlangsung menjadi terhenti. Kubah magis yang tadi memberikan rasa sakit yang amat perih bagi Leomord hilang begitu saja.

"Apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan? Susah payah kupersiapkan sihir pamungkasku, dan kamu dengan mudahnya menggagalkannya hanya dengan menggunakan kuda bodohmu itu!" Odette berteriak sambil menutupi rasa malunya sreta kekesalannya bahwa sihirnya dihentikan oleh seekor kuda.

Tawa keras keluar dari mulut Leomord "Tidak perlu menutupi malumu seperti itu tuan putri" ia menyadari bahwa Odette hanyalah seperti gadis biasa "Sekali lagi maaf tuan putri, jujur mungkin aku sedikit menyukai sifatmu, tapi tugas tetaplah tugas"

Sambil menengadahkan mukanya, Odette berkata dengan suara kecil "Yah mungkin ini adalah akhir hidupku, pada akhirnya memang takdir membenciku" diikuti senyum dan tangisan kecil putus asa karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan apapun yang ia cintai. "Silakan, ambil nyawaku, atau apa pun yang ingin kamu lakukan, yang pasti kamu bertanya pada orang yang salah tentang lokasi pedang Excalibur itu, aku tahu pedang tersebut hanya sebagai dongeng belaka"

Seketika pedang yang dipegang oleh Leomord jatuh ke tanah, "aku ingat, semua ekspresi dan perkataan tersebut" Leomord tampak tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia ingat."Putri ini sangat mirip dengan Vexana" gumamnya dalam hati

"Sepertinya takdir mulai mencintaimu putri kecil"

"Huh?"

"Kubiarkan kamu lepas kali ini, tapi jangan harap pertemuan selanjutnya aku memberi ampun" Ujar Leomord sambil memutar arah kudanya untuk pulang.

"Bisa berikan penjelasan mengapa kamu tidak jadi menangkapku?" tanya Odette semakin penasaran "Baiklah, jika kamu tidak ingin berbicara" Odette membaca mantra dan dengan segenap kekuatannya mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Leomord "Truth Spell"

"Huh sihir seperti itu tidak akan mempan untuk ..." Dengan sekejap Leomord tersungkur jatuh ke tanah

Setelah beberapa saat jatuh pingsan Leomord mulai membuka matanya. " Urgh, dimana ini?"

Leomord tahu bahwa saat ini ia tidak sedang berada di area sekitar Swan Lake. Kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh sudut ditempat ia sadar, satu-sarunya sumber cahaya berasal dari seorang wanita cantik yang beraurakan cahaya nan lembut.

"Ini adalah alam memorimu, Ksatria" Ujar wanita misterius itu

"Apakah kamu masih ingat akan sumpahmu, ksatria?" Pertanyaan itu lalu diikuti oleh percikan memori bermunculan, dan mulai membentuk menjadi sebuah realita semu yang berada disekeliling dirinya.

* * *

Malam kali ini adalah malam dimana bulan purnama penuh menampakkan dirinya, setelah hampir 1 abad tertidur, bersembunyi dari peradaban manusia. Seorang anak perempuan kecil bermain sendirian dihutan mencari sesuatu, namun anjing-anjing hutan nampannya terganggu dengan kehadirannya dan mulai menyerang anak perempuan itu. Anak kecil tersebut berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menjauh dari kejaran anjing-anjing hutan, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tersungkur dan terluka.

Anak perempuan tersebut tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk berlari, tiba-tiba datang seorang anak laki-laki berusaha melindungi dirinya. Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu mampu mengusir kembali anjing-anjing hutan tersebut kembali ke hutan. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan kepada anak perempuan yang baru saja ia tolong

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di tengah hutan di malam hari seperti ini?"

Sambil mengusap air matanya ia menjawab "Aku hanya ingin mengambil bunga yang ada disana, menurut cerita bunga itu hanya akan muncul ketika bulan purnama total"

"Yang benar saja, ada orang yang masih percaya mitos seperti itu?"

"Itu bukan mitos kok, ini buktinya bunga mawar yang kubawa"

"Bisa saja itu hanya mawar biasa, lebih baik kamu berhati-hati jika ingin masuk ke hutan tersebut"

"Terima kasih mmm ..."

"Leomord, kamu bisa memanggilku Leo"

"Terima kasih Leo, sebagai rasa terima kasihku, ini kuberikan kamu satu bunga mawar" Diikuti senyum kecil di ujumg bibirnya "Dan oh iya namaku Vexana, salam kenal"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, memang sudah tugasku untuk melindungi yang lemah"

Momen itulah Leomord dan Vexana pertama kali bertemu dan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu mereka mulai mengenal satu sama lain.

Leomord adalah salah satu anak bangsawan yang terpandang di kerajaan ini, ayahnya merupakan ksatria yang berjasa dalam perang sebelumnya melawan kerjaan kegelapan, sedangkan ibunya terkenal sebagai penari terbaik dan tercantik di kerajaan, begitu pula kakak-kakaknya yang dikenal karena mereka dianggap mempunyai potensi yang bagus dan dapat menjadi pemimpin di masa yang akan datang.

Vexana memiliki nasib yang jauh berbeda dibanding Leomord, Vexana saat ini merupakan yatim piatu, ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat ia masih berusia satu tahun akibat monster kegelapan yang datang menyerang kota. Saat ini ia tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan, namun penjaga asuhan tersebut tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Sehingga Vexana merasa tidak betah tinggal di panti itu dan sering datang mengunjungi Leomord.

Leomord mengetahui kodisinya dan meminta orangtuanya untuk mengadopsi Vexana. Merasa iba dengan kondisi Vexana saat ini, orangtuanya setuju untuk merawatnya sebagai anak angkat dan mulai sejak itu Leomord dan Vexana terus bersama.

Sudah 10 tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, kedua anak itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang penuh bakat, Leomord disekolahkan di akademi ksatria sedangkan Vexana disekolahkan di akademi ilmu sihir. Meski disibukkan dengan kehidupan sekolah, Leomord dan Vexana tetap sering bertemu satu sama lain. Seperti sore ini dimana mereka janjian untuk bertemu di taman dekat akademi.

"Leo tahun ini kita akan berumur 17 tahun dan kita akan lulus sekolah" ujar Vexana yang tengah duduk sebuah ayunan.

"Yah, memang waktu terasa begitu cepat. Seperti baru kemarin rasanya aku menolong mu Vex" Leomord membalas diikuti dengan tawa yang girang

"Sudahkah kamu memiliki mimpi setelah keluar akademi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin menjadi pengawal seorang ksatria hebat, seperti yang dilakukan anak laki-laki lainnya"

"Urgh membosankan"

"Apa katamu? Memang apa mimpimu setelah lulus?"

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti bunga mawar, cantik dan wangi memberikan rasa cinta dan kasih bagi setiap makhluk yang melihatnya, namun kuat dan berduri mampu untuk menjaga serta mengusir makhluk jahat yang berusaha menganggu apa yang dicintainya" jawab Vexana diikuti dengan senyum manis khasnya.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kamu belum banyak berubah sejak pertama kita berjumpa Vex" Leomord kemudian mengeluarkan pedang imitasi dan mengangkatnya keaatas "Jika itu mimpimu maka mimpiku adalah aku akan menjadi Ksatria yang melindungi bunga mawar itu apapun yang terjadi"

"Benarkah itu Leo? Hahaha, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu" Vexana berdiri dan berakting layaknya seorang putri.

"Itu adalah sumpah seorang ksatria, tuan putri, ksatria tidak pernah berbohong" Leomord bertekuk lutut, menggenggam tangan kanan Vexana, lalu mencium tangannya sebagaimana layaknya seorang ksatria menyampaikan sumpahnya terhadap putri kerajaan.

Tawa yang lepas kemudian terdengar dari kedua remaja tersebut, memecah kehenigan di hari yang senja.

Tiga tahun kemudian Vexana dan Leomord sukses meraih mimpi yang ingin mereka gapai. Vexana menjadi salah satu mage terkuat di kerajaan, ia dijuluki sebagai " The Charming Roses" sedangkan Leomord menjadi ahli pedang terbaik di kerajaan bahkan di dunia, dengan pedang sucinya "The Oathkeeper" pedang yang konon terbuat dari Dragonsteel, besi yang hanya mampu ditempa oleh api naga, pedang itu merupakan pedang terkuat yang pernah ada.

Karena nama tersohornya, mereka berdua diberikan kehormatan untuk berpartispasi dalam misi penting oleh keluarga bangsawan Ainsworth. Mereka ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki pergerakan sebuah sekte sesat yang berada dalam hutan terkutuk. Namun ternyata semua itu hanyalah jebakan belaka, keluarga Ainsworth menyimpan rasa iri kepada Vexana karena ia akan segera menikahi pangeran dan berusaha membunuhnya.

Leomord sadar akan kejanggalan tersebut, namun ia terlambat karena Vexana bersama kelompoknya sudah berjalan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan. Benar saja, tak lama setelah Vexana dan kelompoknya tiba, terjadi serangan tiba-tiba, musuh yang dihadapi terlalu banyak, anak panah berterbangan dari segala mata penjuru angin. Satu persatu personelnya pun gugur demi melindingi Vexana.

"Pada akhirnya aku hanyalah bunga mawar biasa yang rentan dan rapuh" ujar Vexana tertelungkup di tanah. "Sepertinya tuhan sangat membenciku, ia mengambil semua apa yang kucintai, orang tuaku, dan kini teman seperjuanganku" air mata keputus asaan mulai membasahi pipinya. Vexana mulai pasrah dengan keadaan dan ketidakmampuannya, ia hanya bisa menyalahkan ketidakmampuannya untuk melindungi semua teman yang ia cintai.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pedang menembus tubuh manusia. Satu persatu orang yang berada disekitar sana ia habisi, hingga tidak terdengar lagi suara apapun kecuali suara langkah kakinya yang tegas dan tanpa keraguan.

"Maafkan, aku terlambat Vex. Aku harus membereskan bangsawan bedebah itu terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai kesini" Ujar Leomord sambil. Ia melihat Vexana tengah terbaring dengan tatapan kosong.

Leomord lalu ikut berbaring disamping Vexana, sambil menatap indahnya langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang serta cahaya rembulan.

"Kamu bisa menangis sekarang Vex, tidak akan ada yang melihatmu"

Seketika itu juga Vexana menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Leomord, lalu menumpahkan tangis yang ia tahan sebelumnya. Air mata membanjiri pipinya yang merona serta membasahi pundak Leomord yang menjadi sandarannya.

"Kamu tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu Vex, aku tahu kamu baru saja kehilangan teman-temanmu, tapi kamupun juga harus tahu mereka mati bukan karena ketidakmampuanmu, tetapi mereka mati melindungimu, mereka percaya bahwa kamu suatu saat akan menjadi ratu yang baik" "Belajar mencintai berarti juga harus belajar melepaskan, kamu harus terbiasa dengan hal itu Vex. Yang kamu cintai itu bukan benda mati, melainkan benda hidup yang sudah mempunyai garis takdirnya masing-masing"

Terdengar suara derapan langkah kaki kuda dari kejauhan

Leomord bangkit berdiri lalu mengelap air mata Vexana "Kuyakin pangeranmu datang untuk menolongmu Vex, kamu adalah wanita yang kuat, kejadian seperti harus menjadikanmu wanita dan ratu yang lebih kuat"

Vexanapun kembali tersenyum "Kamu memang laki-laki terbaik yang pernah kukenal Leo, terimakasih" diikuti dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Tiga bulan setelah kejadian tersebut, Vexana akhirnya menikahi pangeran Tylor, dan resmi menjadi ratu di kerajaan. Pernikahan tersebut berjalan meriah, pesta rakyat sepanjang 3 hari 3 malam diadakan untuk merayakan pernikahan raja dan ratu baru mereka. Lampu hias dan pedagang dimana-mana, ditambah penampilan penari di tiap jalan kota menambah ramai suasana pesta.

Leomord senang dengan pernikahan Vexana namun dalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya ia juga mencintai Vexana sebagaimana pria mencintai wanita pada umumnya. Ia tidak pernah menyampaikan perasaannya tersebut kepada Vexana, karena tahu ada pria yang lebih pantas darinya untuk mencintai Vexana.

Lima tahun berlalu, pernikahan raja dengan ratu mulai diterpa masalah. Raja Tylor dikabarkan sering pergi keluar untuk menemui wanita lain, hal ini tentu saja membuat ratu Vexana cemburu. Vexana mulai melakukan hal apapun demi mempertahankan yang dicintainya, termasuk sihir hitam. Leomord yang mendengar hal tersebut, berusaha untuk menyadarkan Vexana.

"Yang mulia ratu, ini sudah melewati batas, berhentilah"

"Diam kamu Leo, kamu tidak tahu rasanya melihat orang yang kamu cintai direbut oleh orang lain, kamupun bahkan tidak pernah merasakan cinta"

Leomord terdiam mendengar kata-kata tersebut, perkataan itu seperti membuka luka yang sudah dipendam oleh Leomord selama lima tahun.

"Ini semuanya salahku" Ujar Vexana dengan terisak "Jika saja aku lebih cantik, dan lebih kuat tentu raja tidak akan direbut oleh wanita lain"

"Leo, jika kamu ingin membuatku senang, ingatlah sumpahmu kepadaku, lindungi aku dari semua orang yang ingin menyerangku."

Perilaku Vexana semakin hari semakin memburuk, ia mulai menculik perempuan muda yang ada, bukan hanya karena alasan sihir hitam untuk membuatnya jadi lebih kuat dan cantik semata, melainkan juga rasa cemburu dan takut akan perempuan-perempuan tersebut akan merebut raja yang ia cintai. Sedangkan raja sendiri tidak pernah kembali lagi ke istana, tidak pernah ada kabar lagi mengenai dirinya.

Leomord tidak dapat berbuat banyak, Vexana tidak lagi mau mendegarkannya, dan ia hanya mengerti ilmu pedang bukan ilmu sihir. Ia hanya bisa memegang teguh pada sumpahnya untuk melindungi Vexana meskipun itu artinya ia harus berhadapan dengan rakyat yang mulai geram. Ia hanya berharap Vexana akan kembali menjadi seperti dirinya yang dulu lagi.

Pada akhirnya kerajaan tersebut hancur akibat sihir hitam Vexana. Leomord mati demi melindungi Vexana dari bahaya yang ada meskipun tahu bahwa Vexana yang sekarang adalah dirinya yang berbeda, ia rela dicap sebagai ksatria tak berperasaan hanya demi menjaga sumpahnya dan membuat Vexana bahagia.

Setelah ingatan itu hilang semuanya seketika mulai gelap kembali

"Jadi, sudah kamu ingat sumpahmu yang sebenarnya, Leo?" Tanya wanita yang memancarkan aura putih nan suci itu

"Jadi takdir inilah yang membawaku kembali hidup dari kematian"

"Ya, sumpahmu yang membangkitkanmu dari tidur, sumpahmu belum usai dan kamu tidak bisa mengulangi kesalahan yang sama"

"Ya, aku tahu dosaku, aku yang berperan membuat Vexana menjadi seperti ini, takkan kubiarkan Vexana berada terus dalam kegelapan"

Seraya berjalan kearah cahaya putih yang baru saja muncul didepanya, Leomord menanyakan suatu hal. "Tidak pernah kusangka bahwa sosok Lady of the Lake bukanlah dongeng belaka, bolehkah kupinjam pedangmu? pedang Excalibur"

"Untuk apa kamu butuh pedang itu? Kamu sudah memiliki pedang yang jauh lebih hebat ditangamu"

"Yah, kudengar Excalibur dapat memisahkan kejahatan dan kebaikan dalam satu tebasan, mungkin aku memerlukannya untuk menyelamatkan Vexana"

"Berarti kamu bodoh memercayai hal itu, kecuali kamu ingin ratu tercintamu mati, mungkin tebasan pedang adalah solusi dari masalahmu"

"Oke aku hanya bergurau, aku hanya ingin tahu apa diriku pantas menggenggam pedang legendaris itu, nampaknya memang hanya orang terpilihlah yang layak memegang Excalibur" "Satu hal yang perlu kuberitahu padamu, aku hanya peduli terhadap Vexana, aku tidak peduli terhadap putri kecilmu tersebut dan apa yang akan menimpanya kelak"

"Ya aku tahu itu, dan aku juga tahu isi hatimu, takdir yang menimpa ratumu pasti akan terjadi pada sang putri kecil, itu adalah takdir yang tak bisa dihindari, mungkin setidaknya kamu bisa sedikit membantu agar takdir bisa sedikit berubah"

Seraya tubuhnya perlahan menghilang dari alam memorinya "Apapun itu, selama tidak buruk mungkin akan ku coba, anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku"

* * *

Leomord perlahan mulai membuka matanya, dan mulai bisa merasakan tubuhnya kembali. Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang di alam memorinya, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang kembali ke tubuh asalnya, dan bisa kembali merasakan benda-benda disekitarnya. Rasa menyenangkan tersebut terganggu ketika ia sadar sepasang mata menatapnya dengan rasa penuh perasaan di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kamu lihat, putri kecil?"

"Eh, maaf sir Leomord, aku hanya bermaksud menolongmu tadi, tapi tidak sengaja mendengarkan tentang kisahmu.

"Bagaiman kamu bisa mengetahui namaku? Kamu pikir aku percaya kamu mengetahui kisahku"

Dengan nada polos Odette menjawab "Kamu berjanji untuk melindungi Vexana dari segala bahaya, akan tetapi sebenarnya kamu jatuh cinta pada dia" diakhiri dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Dengan muka tidak percaya Leomord membalas "Ba, bagaiamna kamu bisa tahu itu putri kecil?"

"Tidakkah kamu ingat, sir Leomord? Truth Spell. Mantra yang memaksa orang berkata sejujur-jujurnya."

Dalam hati Leomord bergumam "Tidak mungkin mantra rendahan seperti itu berefek, ini pasti ulah wanita sialan itu" "Baiklah putri kecil, aku mengaku kalah. Bagaimana jika kita berdamai? aku berjanji tidak akan menyerangmu dan semua yang kamu cintai lagi dan kamu tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun mengenai apa yang tadi kamu dengar, deal?"

"Ok, deal. Selama kamu berjanji untuk tidak menggangguku dan orang-orang disekitarku, aku tidak akan menceritakan permasalahan cintamu dengan Vexana" "Dan sebagai permintaan maaf dan rasa terima kasihku, maukah kamu menerima hadiah ini Leomord." Odette mengeluarkan fragmen kecil dari jubahnya "Sebenarnya itu untuk Lancelot, tapi kurasa itu cocok denganmu tuan ksatria, Kamu punya alat untuk menggunakannya kan? Kamu mengerti cara mengunakannya kan?"

"Tentu saja tuan putri yang menjengkelkan, Kekuatan Skin On ini sudah kugunakan sejak dari remaja, tentu aku tahu kegunaannya"

"Kamu bisa memanggilku dengan Odette saja, tuan Leomord, jujur aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan putri atau sebutan lainnya"

Dari jauh terdengar suara langkah kuda beserta perempuan memanggil-manggil nama Odette.

"Baik Odette aku mengerti, sepertinya seseorang datang menjemputmu, lebih baik aku segera bergegas pergi, dan sebagai rasa terimakasihku kuberikan ini" Leomord lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. "Pasang barang itu pada pedang yang kamu bawa, aku tak tahu mengapa seorang mage sepertimu membawa pedang, tapi kurasa itu akan membantumu kelak" Selesai dengan ucapannya, dengan secepat kilat Barbiel datang menjemput tuannya lalu pergi menjauh dari.

Perempuan yang daritadi berteriak memanggil nama Odette, mulai mendekat. Ia merasa lega menemui putri Odette yang sejak daritadi

"Odette, apakah kamu tidak apa-apa, kamu terlihat sangat kotor? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi kok Ecila, aku hanya sedikit terjatuh ketika memberi makan angsa di danau"

"Syukurlah, kamu membuatku khawatir, terlebih kamu adalah guru ilmu sihirmu, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi padamu"

"Eh, maafkan diriku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir"

"Tidak apa-apa Odette, karena sekarang kamu sudah ketemu, seiisi istana pasti akan merasa lega, terutama Lancelot. Dia terlihat sangat shock dan terburu-buru pergi setelah membaca surat mengenai dirimu telah diculik."

"Pergi kemana dia?"

"Setahuku dia pergi ke daerah luar danau dekat dengan hutan di bagian utara, seperti isi surat tersebut"

"Ecila kamu bisa pulang duluan ke istana, aku akan pergi menjemput Lancelot"

"Eh, mengapa terburu-buru? Kamu harusnya beristirahat terlebih dahulu"

"Ada orang yang ingin menjebak Lancelot, jika tidak segera mungkin, Lancelot bisa dalam bahaya"

"Aku akan menemanimu Odette, aku adalah gurumu, akan berbahaya jika kamu pergi sendiri. Akan kukirim pesan melalui burung merpati mengenai keadaanmu dan Lancelot ke istana"

"Terimakasih Ecila"

Dengan tergesa-gesa Ecila bersama Odette bergegas memacu yang mereka tungggangi menuju tempat yang ada dis ebutkan dalam surat tersebut. Odette merasa sangat khawatir akan keselamatan Lancelot, ia tahu Lancelot adalah ksatria yang mahir, akan tetapi rasa khawatirnya terhadap Lancelot sangat besar, ia takut akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.


	4. Chapter 1 Episode 1 Act 3

Act 3: Pertempuran Final

Seperti yang disebutkan dalam surat yang diterimanya, Lancelot tiba disebuah tempat yang terletak di bagian utara Swan Lake. Tempat tersebut sudah tidak lagi terlindungi oleh penghalang sihir, berarti memungkinkan pasukan Dark Abyss untuk menyerang dirinya di tempat itu. Lancelot sudah hafal betul seluk beluk Swan Lake, akan tetapi dia merasa tidak pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya. Disana terdapat sebuah pohon yang tinggi besar, yang nampak bersinar di malam itu, disampingnya terdapat sebuah batu kecil yang sepertinya terawat, karena tidak tertutupi oleh lumut.

"Aku sudah tiba disini Vexana, seperti yang kamu minta. Segera lepaskan Odette, atau aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu"

Dari dalam kegelapan Vexana menjawab teriakan itu "Anak yang pintar" "Apakah kamu yakin bisa mengalahkanku, Lancelot? Kamu bahkan tidak bisa melihatku?"

Lancelot tampak terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tempat tersebut begitu gelap, sehingga sangat sulit untuk melihat siapa yang berada di dalam kegelapan itu. "Hentikam trik kotormu penyihir! Marilah kita berduel dengan adil"

"Andaikan saja aku seorang ksatria, tentu aku mau berduel dengan adil Lancelot, namun sayangnya aku ini seorang mage, jadi kupikir kondisi seperti ini cukup adil"

* * *

Sementara itu di sisi danau yang lain, Odette dan Ecila memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah gasibu kecil yang terletak di pinggir danau. Odette terlihat sangat gelisah, ia bahkan tidak bisa duduk beristirahat melepas rasa lelahnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir bahwa Lancelot telah jatuh ke dalam jebakan musuh.

"Kita harus segera bergegas Ecila, mungkin Lancelot dalam bahaya"

"Tenanglah sedikit Odette, Lancelot itu seorang pria yang tangguh, tidak akan mudah untuk mengalahkannya"

"Lagipula kuda tungganganku perlu beristirahat sejenak, aku mengestimasi kita hanya perlu waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk tiba di tempat Lancelot"

Odette menghela nafas dalam-dalam berupaya menenangkan dirinya, ia lalu duduk disamping Elica yang daritadi sibuk menyiapkan api kecil dan suatu minuman.

"Ini Odette minumlah"

"Terima kasih Ecila"

"Di tempat tadi aku menemukanmu, kulihat sesosok pria yang menunggangi kuda"

Mendengar perkataan Ecila, Odette menjadi panik sehingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk, kuda apa? Aku tidak melihatnya kok. Mungkin aku terlalu fokus saat memberi makan angsa tadi"

"Hmm mugkin karena efek gelap jadi aku salah liat" "Atau jangan-jangan kamu diam-diam menyelingkuhi Lancelot dan menemui pria misterius tersebut ya"

"Eng, Enggak kok, mana mungkin aku mengkhianati Lancelot. Kamu jangan berpikir yang macam-macam ya" jawab Odette dengan nada sedikit marah

"Hahaha, tentu saja bagaimana mungkin muridku yang memiliki hati sesuci salju menyelingkuhi cinta sejatinya. Lagi pula memainkan banyak hati pria bukanlah sebuah dosa, melainkan sebuah seni, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir jika kamu dekat dengan pria lain"

"Apa katamu Ecila?" Tanya Odette penasaran

"Eh tidak, kamu masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti itu" "Aku khawatir, sosok yang kulihat tadi mirip seseorang bernama Leomord. Kamu harus berhati-hati jika bertemu dia"

Setelah mendapatkan isitirahat yang dibutuhkan, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ecila mulai memacu kudanya, menerjang dinginnya udara serta gelapnya malam. Sementara Odette dibelakangnya nampak sedang nampak sedang memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataan Ecila tadi.

* * *

Disisi lain Leomord terduduk dibawah sebuah pohon cemara yang tampak sudah berumur lebih dari ratusan tahun. Disisinya, Barbiel menemani tuannya duduk diabawah pohon tersebut, berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan tuannya.

"Hey Barbiel, apakah kamu mempunyai ide bagaimana caranya kita menolong ratu Vexana?" Kuda tersebut hanya menjawab dengan ringkihan khasnya "Aku sudah gila, berbicara dengan kuda, terkutuklah wanita itu, ia menyuruhku untuk menyelamatkan Vexana namun tidak memberi tahu bagaimana caranya". Leomord merasa ada yang menarik bajunya dari arah belakang pohon, namun saat ia periksa tidak ada seorangpun disana hanya terdapat sebuah bunga mawar yang nampak tak biasa. "Seriously, wanita danau. Kamu pikir hanya dengan mawar bisa menolongnya? Ya layak dicoba" Leomord langsung bergegas menaiki kudanya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Kembali ketempal Lancelot berada, Vexana mulai melakukan serangan pada Lancelot

"Nether Snare!" Diikuti dengan permukaan tanah yang dipijak Lancelot berubah menjadi hitam pekat lalu meledak.

"Wow, hampir kamu mengenaiku Vexana, tapi sihir rendahan seperti itu tak cukup untuk melukaiku"

"Necromancy Spell!" Makhluk-makhluk Undead bangkit dari tanah "Mulailah bermain dengan anak-anak kesayanganku Lancelot, Wahaha"

"Tcih, akan kuladeni tantanganmu penyihir" Lancelot mulai serius, satu persatu Undead ia hadapi. Lancelot dapat dengan mudah menhindari serangan Undead tersebut menggunakan jurus Puncturenya lalu diikuti dengan jurus Thorned Rosenya untuk menyerang balik Undead.

Pertarungan tersebut berjalan satu sisi, Lancelot sibuk melawan para Undead sedangkan Vexana hanya berdiri manis melihat dari jauh.

"Jika seperti ini terus, aku akan kehabisan mana terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa menemukan Vexana asli"

Tak disadari bahwa matahari mulai terbit menyinari, semua kegelapan yang tadi menyelimuti perlahan menghilang. "Sepertinya keadaan mulai berbalik, penyihir jahanam" Lancelot lalu mengubah arah serangannya menuju Vexana yang tak lagi tersembunyi oleh gelap. "Rasakan jurus pamungkasku ini, Shadow Power ..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hitam menghajar Lancelot dari sisi samping "Charmed Specter! kenapa Lancelot? Tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhmu?"

"Argh apa ini, kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak" Lalu tubuh Lancelot bergerak kearah Vexana yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang sadisnya.

"Jangan takut Lancelot, aku akan mencintaimu layaknya seekrong binatang peliharaan hahaha" Diikut gerak kedua tangan Vexana kearah atas sambil membaca sebuah mantra "Cursed Oath"

Tubuh Lancelot merasakan sensasi panas yang luar biasa, ia tak kuasa menahan rasa perih tersebut. Ia ambruk ke tanah, tidak ada luka ataupun darah yang nampak pada tubuhnya, ia hanya merasa seperti jiwanya baru saja ditarik keluar oleh sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit kembali, namun betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat sebuah bayangan telah berdiri dihadapannya.

Bayangan hitam tersebut mulai menyerang Lancelot, dengan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa Lancelot masih bisa bertahan dari serangan brutal bayangan yang meneyrupai dirinya. Pertarungan berjalan sengit, terjadi jual beli serangan antara kedua Lancelot, mereka saling menukar jurus demi jurus. Tak bisa dihitung lagi sudah berapa banyak jurus yang mereka keluarkan.

Bayangan Lancelot mulai terlihat mendominasi pertarungan ini, terlihat jelas bayangan tersebut lebih memiliki tenaga dalam melancarkan serangannya, sedangkan Lancelot hanya bisa menghindar atauapun menangkis, hanya beberapa kali ia melakukan serangan dan itupun dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Serangan bertubi-tubi terus dilancarkan oleh sang bayangan dari depan, kanan, kiri, maupun belakang, seakan-akan bayangan tersebut memiliki energi yang tak terbatas. Pertahanan Lancelot mulai goyah, serangan lawannya mulai mampu melukai tangan maupun bagian badan Lancelot.

Ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara Odette memanggil nama Lancelot. Lancelot yang mencari arah sumber suara berasal, hal tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh lawannya untuk menghunus pedangnya dan kearah jantungnya, namun dengan separuh kekuatan yang ada ia mencoba menghindar namun pedang tersebut tetap berhasil menembus pundaknya, Lancelotpun terduduk di tanah.

Odette yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak, berupaya menghampiri Lancelot "Tidaak, Lancelot bertahanlah"

Lancelot rupanya masih memiliki sedikit tenaga untuk bertahan dari serangan itu, meski ia kehilangan banyak darah "Tidak Odette, jangan kesini, aku bisa mengahadapi ini"

Vexana menggerutu dalam hati "Mengapa dia bisa disini? Harusnya Leomord telah menghabisinya" Vexana yang tidak senang melihat Odette dan Lancelot kembali bersama, berusaha memisahkan mereka "Lihatlah Lancelot, kekuatanmu melemah setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Kamupun terluka karena gadis itu, apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta?" Vexana mulai bergerak mendekat kearah Lancelot "Ingatlah dirimu sebelum bertemu putri itu, kamu lebih kuat, lebih haus akan kekuatan, bergabunglah denganku, akan kuberikan kamu kekuatan yang selama ini kamu cari"

Odette marah mendengar dengan apa yang dikatakan Vexana, ia merasa terluka mendengarnya "DIAM KAMU, PENYIHIR JALANG" Seketika itu muncul kubah magis disekitar tubuhnya, ia nampak siap melancarkan sihir pamungkasnya Swan Song, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang perlu membutuhkan waktu, kali ini ia dengan mudah mengeluarkan sihir terkuatnya.

"Kamu, putri yang naif Odette" diikuti senyum kecil dibibirnya "Charmed Specter!" sebuah tangan hitam menyerang Odette dari rah belakangnya

"Uhh kenapa ini?"

"Selamat tinggal Odette, semoga mimpi indah" Ujar Vexana sambil tertawa "Nether Snare!"

Muncul lingkaran hitam dibawah kaki Odette, badannya yang tidak bisa bergerak membuatnya tidak dapat menghindari sihir tersebut. Lingkaran tersebut meledak dan melukai Odette, sang putri jatuh tak sadarkan diri ketanah, lalu badannya mengeluarkan sebuah aura ungu"

Dalam hati Vexana bergumam "Bagaimana mungkin ..."

"Odette, tidaak!" Lancelot berteriak melihat apa yang terjadi pada Odette

"Shh shh, Lancelot, kamu harusnya tetap fokus pada lawanmu" Ujar Vexana dengan senyum licik dibibirnya

Bayangan hitam Lancelot, menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya Phantom Execution. Lancelot berdiri dengan kekuatan yang tersisa dan kembali menyiapkan pedangnya untuk bertarung "Ya, memang aku tidak sekuat diriku yang dulu lagi, Tetapi dengan Odette aku belajar banyak hal" Bayangan tersebut mulai melakukan serangannya "Untuk menjadi ahli pedang bukan hanya kekuatan yang diperlukan, namun juga keindahan ..." saat pedang musuhnya mulai mendekati tubuhnya, dengan indah Lancelot menghindari serangan itu dengan menggunakan jurus Thorned Rose yang biasa ia pakai untuk menyerang lawan "... kepintaran ..." diikuti dengan Puncture yang ia gunakan untuk berpindah ke belakang bayangan hitam itu, lalu melakukan tusukan menggunakan jurus Soul Cutter untuk melukai tubuh sang bayangan "... dan hal yang terpenting dalam berpedang adalah tujuan" Lancelot meyelesaikan serangannya dengan jurus pedang pamungkasnya Phantom Execution, tepat menembus jantung bayangan tersebut. Bayangan tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah fragmen kecil yang lalu masuk kedalam pedang yang digunakan oleh Lancelot.

Setelah memenangi pertarungan tersebut, Lancelot langsung berlari kearah Odette yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, disamping Odette nampaknya Ecila sudah memberilan pertolongan kepada Odette.

"Ecila, apakah Odette baik-baik saja"

"Yah sepertinya keberuntungan menaungi dirinya, serangan tadi harusnya membunuh Odette dengan sekejap, namun entah bagaimana ia memiliki item Rose Gold Meteor dipedang yang ia bawa. Item ini memberikan perlindungan ketika nyawa pemakainya dalam bahaya, sehingga serangan Vexana tadi sebagian terserap oleh item ini"

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang mage memiliki item physical seperti itu?"

"Entahlah akupun tidak tau, tapi dia harus mendapatkan perawatan, kondisinya saat ini masih lemah"

"Baiklah kupercayakan Odette padamu Ecila, aku masih harus membereskan penyihir itu" Lancelot kembali mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan berlari kearah Vexana

"Kamu pikir, dengan keadaan seperti itu kamu masih bisa mengalahkanku? Necromancy Spell!" Undead kembali muncul dari permukaan tanah dan menyerang Lancelot

Lancelot memegang pedang dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membaca sebuah mantra "I AM THE ONE WHO LURKS IN THE NIGHT, THIRSTY FOR THE BLOOD, SKIN ON, DARK EARL" Sebuah aura hitam keunguan keluar dari tubuh Lancelot diikuti dengan penampilannya yang berubah rambutnya menjadi putih perak, kulitnya menjadi pucat pasi, pakaiannya menjadi hitam keunguan.

Lancelot menyerang Undead yang datang padanya, semakin banyak ia menyerang luka-luka pada tubuhnya justru menghilang. Ia merasa luka yang daritadi mengerogotinya menghilang ketika ia menyerang musuh-musuhnya. Vexana yang terkejut akan perubahan Lancelot tidak dapat mengantisipasinya, Pedang Lancelot sudah siap untuk menerjang tubuh Vexana, ketika pedang lain tiba-tiba menghalau serangan Lancelot.

"Cukup sampai sini Lancelot, dari sini biar aku yang menangani hal ini, lebih baik kamu mengurusi putri tercintamu terlebih dahulu" Ujar pria berkuda itu.

"Kamu, Leomord. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu setelah kamu membunuh Tigreal"

"Percayalah, kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Vexana dengan kondisi seperti sekarang, ini ambilah kalung ini dan berikan pada putri yang malang itu. Aku bersumpah akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, sumpah seorang ksatria"

"Baiklah, namun jika kamu berbohong. Aku tidak akan segan untuk menghabisimu dan Vexana"

"Tentu saja, akan kuberikan kamu kehormatan untuk memenggal kepalaku jika aku berbohong" dengan kudanya Leomord lalu bersiap berduel melawan Vexana, sedangkan Lancelot membawa kalung pemberian Leomord kepada Ecila untuk merawat Odette.

* * *

"Ecila apakah kalung ini dapat menolong Odette?"

"Ya tentu saja, Healing Necklace ini setidaknya dapat membantu mengembailikan darah yang hilang dalam jumlah yang kecil"

"Tapi aku tidak meilhat Odette terluka, bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan darah?"

"Sihir Vexana tadi memberikan efek seperti membakar darah tanpa mengeluarkan luka, sehingga orang yang terkena sihir tesebut tidak sadar bahwa ia kehilangan banyak darah" Ecila lalu mengalungkan kalung tersebut ke leher Odette "Omong-omong lukamu yang menghilang"

"Ya entah bagaimana, Skin ini seperti menyembuhkan luka setiap aku menyerang musuh"

"Sudah kuduga jenis skin yang kamu dapatkan ini berjenis Enhanced Skin, dengan kekuatan senjata legendaris Bloodlust Axe yang memberikan regerasi ketika kamu menyerang musuh"

"Bisa kamu jelaskan lebih lagi Ecila? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan"

"Hal itu bisa menunggu, aku sekarang harus berfokus untuk menyembuhkan Odette terlebih dahulu"

"Jika begitu, aku akan menyaksikan Leomord bertarung melawan Vexana"

"Bukankah ia sudah memberitahumu untuk membiarkan Vexana padanya?"

"Ya, tetapi aku ingin melihat kekuatan Leomord yang sebenarnya. Ia adalah ksatria yang mampu mengalahkan Tigreal. Lagipula aku tidak percaya penuh padanya, mungkin saja mereka hanya berpura-pura" Lancelot lalu meninggalkan Ecila dan Odette menuju tempat untuk menyaksikan pertempuran Leomord dengan Vexana.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan memberontak, Leomord"

"Aku datang kesini tidak untuk melwanmu baginda ratu, aku ingin menyelamatkanmu"

"Menyelamatkanku dengan apa? Dengan menembuskan pedangmu itu ke badaku Hah? Necromancy Spell!"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Phantom Charge!" Leomord memukul mundur semua Undead milik Vexana

"Harusnya aku tidak perlu membangkitkanmu Leomord, Nether Snare!"

Tanah yang dipijak Barbiel hancur seketika dan membuat kuda tersebut terjerembab dalam lubang. Namun Leomord masih berdiri kokoh dan melanjutkan berjalan mendekati Vexana

"Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu Leomord! Charmed Specter"

Tangan hitam tersebut dengan telak mengenai Leomord, namun sepertinya itu tidak memberikan efek apa-apa terhadap Leomord. "Hentikan itu Vexana" Leomord mulai berlari kearah Vexana.

"Tsh, tak akan kuberi ampun kamu Leomord!"

Leomord dengan sigap meraih kedua tangan Vexana, lalu ia mengeluarkan suatu barang dari zirahnya. "Masih ingatkah kamu dengan bunga ini, Vex? Bunga yang pertama kali mempertemukan kita. Kumohon sadarlah Vex, lihatlah bagaimana putri itu rela berkorban demi yang dicintainya, apakah hal itu tidak mengingatkanmu pada dirimu yang dulu?"

"Kamu pikir dengan cara ini, kamu bisa mengubah pendirianku Leomord?"

"Tentu tidak, aku tahu ini hal yang bodoh, namun aku percaya bahwa dirimu yang dulu masih ada, bagian dirimu yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu masih ada"

Mendengar perkataan Leomord, Vexana terdiam

"Jadi kumohon sadarlah Vex, mari kita pulang ke Necrokeep"

Lancelot yang daritadi melihat pertarungan antara Vexana dengan Leomord, terheran-heran dengan akhir dari pertarungan itu, ia berteriak memaki Leomord "Yang benar saja Leomord? Kamu ingin mengakhiri pertempuran ini dengan menyatakan cinta pada Vexana. Itu konyol"

"DIAM KAMU, ksatria tak tahu diri" Leomord melempar pedangnya ke arah Lancelot. Pedang tersebut hampir saja mengenai badannya jika saja ia tidak sigap.

Tertegun melihat kekuatan Leomord sebenarnya, Lancelotpun kembali diam dan perlahan mundur kembali ketempat Odette dan Ecila berada "Baik aku akan diam, anggap saja aku tidak berada disini"

"Kamu memang ksatria yang bodoh Leomord" diikuti oleh air mata kecil di ujung mata Vexana. "Jangan pikir dengan apa yang kamu lakukan telah berhasil mengubah pendirianku, kita mundur sekarang, aku mulai kehabisan mana"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, baginda ratu, setidaknya aku tahu dirimu yang dulu masih ada"

* * *

Dengan menunggangi kudanya masing-masing, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka berpapasan dengan Lancelot dan Ecila yang tengah menunggu kedatangan pihak istana untuk membawa Odette yang masih tidak sadarkan diri

"Kita hentikan pertempuran ini sesaat, Lancelot" Ujar Vexana "Jika putrimu sudah kembali sembuh, akan kita lanjutkan pertempurannya"

Mereka berjalan melewati ketiga orang tersebut, sesaat Leomord mengucapkan sesuatu di telinga Ecila. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, penyihir?"

Ecila menjawab "Apakah aku mengenalmu, tuan pengkihanat? Hihihi"

* * *

Leomord dan Vexana sudah hilang dari pandangan mata, ketika pasukan istana akhirnya datang untuk menjemput.

"Mari kembali ke istana, Ecila, kurasa Odette membutuhkan pertolonganmu" ujar Lancelot.

"Kurasa dokter istana cukup unutk menyenbuhkan tuan putri, lagipula aku belum pulang kerumah dari kemarin akibat mencari putri Odette semalam suntuk, aku khawatir keluargaku mencariku"

"Baiklah jika kamu ingin pulang, berhati-hatilah dijalan"

"Terimakasih, Lancelot" Ecila lalu memacu kudanya ke arah berlawanan.

* * *

Memakan waktu yang lama untuk Lemord dan Vexana tiba di perkemahannya, matahari sudah tepat berada diatas kepala.

"Apa rencana selanjutnya, baginda ratu?"

"Entahlah, akibat ulahmu semua rencanaku jadi berantakan, kamu harus membantuku untuk mecari rencana baru Leo"

"Baik, baginda ratu" Mereka berjalan memasuki kemah pimpinan

"Well, well, well, lihat siapa yang baru pulang dari kencan pertamanya" ujar sesosok perempuan yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati segelas wine.

"Apa yang kamu maksud Alice?" Ujar Vexana erkaget melihat Alice ada dikemahnya

Alice bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Mulai saat ini, aku yang akan menjadi pemimpin pasukan ini. Kalian berdua bisa pergi kemanapun kalian suka"

Dengan sinis, Leomord menjawab ucapan Alice "Jadi setelah sekian lama, The Dark Lord akhirnya turun tangan dengan mendelegasikan pembantu kesayanganya untuk menyerang Swan Castle, huh"

"Ssh, tidak perlu murung seperti itu, ambil positifnya, kamu jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih dengan Vexana, bukan begitu Leo? Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana caranya menaklukan hati manusia" Alice kembali menuangkan isi wine kedalam gelasnya "Moskov bawa perempuan itu ke ruangan yang sudah disiapkan, kita akan memulai ritualnya"

"Baik, ratu Alice"

Sambil meminum winenya alice berbisik ketelinga Vexana dan Leomrod "Sebaiknya kalian berdua duduk yang manis, pertempuran yang cantik nan mematikan akan segera dimulai"

 **A/N**

Halo, semuanya. Semoga suka dengan jalan cerita yang udah dibuat.  
Jujur ini pertama kali gua nulis, jadi maaf kalo banyak plot hole, karakter yang kurang jelas, atau kekurangan yang lain  
Terima kasih


	5. Chapter 1 Episode 2 Act 1

Episode 2 Angsa Hitam

Act 1 Permulaan yang baru

* * *

Satu pekan telah berlalu semenjak pertarungan antara si penyihir sang dengan ksatria muda. Tidak ada korban, namun semua hal yang telah terjadi pada pertempuran itu telah mengubah banyak hal.

Nyanyian burung nan merdu menemani matahari yang baru saja menampakkan wajahnya. Lancelot tengah menyisir rambut peraknya, lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan wewangian mawar, orang-orang memberikan julukan "The Perfumed knight" bukan tanpa sebab. "Yap, sempurna. Saatnya membangunkan Odette" lalu ia keluar dari ruangannya.

Odette masih terlelap dikamarnya menggunakan piyama putih yang nampak memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain. Lancelot masuk ke kamar itu, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang putri yang masih terlelap, menatap wajah sang kekasih sambil membelai pipinya. "Odette, bangunlah. Aku sangat haus, haus akan darahmu"

Sang putri perlahan mulai membuka matanya, seketika ia menyadari Lancelot tidur disampingnya, ia langsung terduduk dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, wajahnya memerah akibat malu "ngapain kamu disini Lancelot? Gak lucu tau" Wajah sang putri mengekspresikan ketidaksenagannya dengan ulah Lancelot.

Tau bahwa pacarnya tidak senang dengan kelakuannya, ia buru-buru mengubah penampilannya menjadi seperti biasa "Skin Off" dengan sekilat ia mengubah penampilannya. "maaf, Odette aku hanya ingin menghiburmu, sudah seminggu sifatmu tidak seperti biasa"

Odette kemudian menggenggam tangan pacarnya, diikuti tatapan mata yang saling bertukar "aku baik-baik saja Lance, aku hanya lelah, semua hal terjadi begitu cepat"

Mendengar pekataan kekasihnya, Lancelot mengerti apa yang dirasakannya olehnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut "sepertinya kamu membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, omong-omong aku akan pergi ke kota untuk membantu perbaikan kota selama seminggu". Lancelot mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jubahnya, membuka sepucuk surat "Ecila akan kembali kesini sore ini, selama ku pergi dia akan menemanimu, mungkin teman perempuan akan lebih baik untuk mendengarkan segala curhatmu" kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

* * *

Vexana tengah membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam peti, peti kayu yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk memuat barang barang miliknya ,ruangannya terlihat telah kosong. "maaf mengganggu yang mulia, apakah anda yakin kita kembali ke Necrokeep?" Ujar Leomord seraya masuk keruangannya.

Vexana yang telah selesai mengepak semua barangnya lalu menoleh ke arah sang ksatria "jika kamu masih memiliki urusan disini, kamu bisa menetap" ia berjalan menuju pintu "kamu khawatir terhadap putri angsa itu kan?"

"te, tentu tidak ratuku, keselamatanmu yang kuutamakan" Leomord tampak terkejut dengan reaksi sang ratu.

Vexana berjalan keluar ruangannya dan bergegas menaiki kereta kuda yang telah menunggunya "jika kamu punya waktu luang naiklah ke kereta kuda bersamaku, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu" Leomord lalu mengikuti sang ratu di belakangnya.

Kereta kuda mulai melaju menuju jalanan utama, kereta tersebut tidaklah mewah namun cukup nyaman digunakan. Leomord mulai berbicara memecah sunyi perjalanan "apa yang kamu butuhkan dariku ratuku?"

Vexana yang sepanjang perjalanan menatap pemandangan diluar kereta, mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada satu-satunya orang di kereta tersebut. "Kamu bilang, kamu mencintaiku". Perkataan tersebut membuat sang ksatria terdiam tanpa kata "Seandainya saja, kamu menyatakan itu padaku kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, menjadi seorang penyihir terkutuk dan ksatria setengah hidup"

"apa maksudmu, yang mulia?"

"aku juga menyukaimu Leo, tapi kamu tidak pernah mengungkapkannya padaku hingga ku jatuh cinta kepada orang lain" lalu menghela nafas yang dalam "yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, sekarang kamu dan aku hanya bisa merasakan keputusasaan" ia menatap mata lawan bicaranya dalam-dalam "kamu terlihat sangat peduli pada putri angsa tersebut, tidakkah seharusnya kamu khawatir padanya karena Alice berada disini?"

Leomord tertegun mendengar apa yang diucapkan Vexana "maafkan aku yang mulia, aku merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan hatimu yang suci dan jujur"

Sang penyihir mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Leomord, lalu mengusap wajahnya "panggil aku seperti biasanya kamu memanggilku Leo, dan jawab pertanyaanku yang lain"

Leomord berusaha membuang muka menutupi rasa malunya "baik Vex, ya sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit khawatir, tapi aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu Vex"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu sebegitu pedulinya pada putri itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang memengaruhi pikiranmu" Vexana kemudian mulai mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya "Lagipula, apakah kamu meragukan kekuatanku Leo? Aku tidak membutuhkan penjagaanmu" Diikuti dengan ayunan tongkat sihirnya ke arah pintu kereta kuda yang langsung membuka pintu itu. "cepat bergegaslah, kamu tahu seberapa liciknya Alice. Terserah apa yang ingin kamu lakukan dengan putri itu, aku hanya tidak ingin Alice berhasil merebut Swan Castle."

"Kamu pasti tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang telah mempengaruhi pikiranku" Diikuti senyum kecil diwajahnya "Baik, Vex akan dengan senang hati akan kulakukan perintahmu. Lagipula masih ada dendam yang harus kubalaskan pada Blood Demon sialan itu" Leomord lalu melompat ke kudanya Barbiel dan segera memacu kudanya kembali ke arah Swan Castle.

"Akan kuberitahu secara detail rencana Alice nanti, segeralah mencari tempat tinggal sementara di wilayah Kota" Teriak Vexana dari kereta yang melaju lambat.

* * *

Senja telah tiba, begitupun dengan Ecila yang baru saja kembali ke Swan Castle. Saat itu Odette tengah berada dikebun kerajaan, melakukan rutinitas yang ia sukai, menyirami bunga mawar. "Odette, kudengar dari pacarmu, kamu tidak seceria biasanya, apa yang mengganggumu?"

Odette yang terkejut dengan keberadaan Ecila menghentikan kegiatan berkebunnya dan memeluk guru yang juga sahabatnya itu. "Ecila, kemana saja kamu, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu atau keluargamu"

Ecila menatap wajah sang putri "tidak apa-apa tuan putri, aku hanya memiliki sedikit urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Jadi maukah kamu bercerita mengenai masalahmu?"

Sang putri melepas pelukannya, berganti dengan menggenggam tangan gurunya "Setelah pertarungan yang terjadi, aku merasa seperti lemah dan tidak berguna. Akibatnya aku justru menyusahkan orang lain, terutama Lancelot. Aku tidak ingin bergantung terus pada orang lain, aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan berguna"

Ecila melepaskan genggaman tangan sang putri, berjalan melangkah kearah kumpulan bunga mawar "Oh, itu masalahmu Odette. Aku bisa membantumu, lihatlah bunga mawar ini" Ecila mengeluarkan mawar hitam dari tas kecilnya, menanamkan bunga tersebut, dan seketika sekumpulan bunga mawar merah dikebun berubah menjadi berwarna hitam "Untuk menjadi kuat terkadang kita harus membiarkan sedikit kegelapan berada dalam diri kita, dan seperti bunga mawar tadi dengan mudah kita bisa meraih apa yang kita inginkan" Ecila kemudian kembali menatap wajah Odette "apakah kamu siap untuk menerima kegelapan dihatimu?"


	6. Chapter 1 Episode 2 Act 2

Act 2 Hati yang tercemar

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga Lancelot berada dikota untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Serangan pasukan Dark Abyss ke kota secara tiba-tiba telah menyebabkan kerusakan parah diseluruh bagian kota.

Seluruh kesibukannya tidak dapat menutupi rasa rindu serta khawatir terhadap Odette, ia mengirim surat tiap hari untuk mengabari sang kekasih, namun tak satupun dari surat itu dibalas.

Hari itu nampak seperti hari yang lainnya bagi Lancelot, warga sibuk hilir mudik melakukan rutinitasnya ditemani suasana riuh ramai perkotaan. Kali ini ia ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan membantu perbaikan sebuah kedai minuman, tak disangka disana ia melihat seorang perempuan yang nampak tak asing baginya. Perempuan berambut panjang berwarna kemerahan, parasnya yang cantik, serta matanya yang jernih bagaikan berlian. "Nona Guinevere?" seru Lancelot ragu.

Perempuan yang nampak tak asing bagi Lancelot itupun menjawab "Oh, Lancelot? Lama kita tak berjumpa"

"Syukurlah kamu masih hidup, Tidak pernah kudengar kabar darimu lagi semenjak daerah Brits jatuh ke tangan Dark Abyss"

Perempuan bernama Guinevere itu kemudian mengajak Lancelot duduk di kursi kedai, dan menghidangkan segelas wine "Saat itu aku beruntung dapat melarikan diri, sayangnya tunanganku Arthur serta warga lainnya tidak selamat"

Lancelot mulai meminum wine yang berada dimeja "Jangan bersedih Guinevere, kami harusnya bersyukur masih dapat hidup, lagipula masih ada diriku yang akan senang hati membantu" Ia menenggak minuman anggur tersebut hingga habis "Saatnya kembali bekerja, terimakasih atas winenya" Diikuti dengan kecupan pada tangan wanita itu, lalu ia berlalu pergi keluar dari kedai.

* * *

Ecila baru menjadi guru sihir Odette selama 3 bulan, namun hanya dengan waktu yang singkat tersebut sang putri sudah menganggap Ecila seperti temannya sendiri. Tidaklah aneh jika Odette menganggap Ecila seperti temannya, wajahnya cukup cantik, ditemani dengan rambut hitam sebahu, serta tubuh sempurna yang tak dapat disembunyikan oleh gaun berwarna ungu kehitaman yang ia gunakan, memberikan kesan bahwa umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dari sang putri. Selain itu sifat Ecila yang mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang disekitarnya terutama lelaki, menjadi nilai lebih selain ilmu sihir yang ia kuasai.

Siang itu Odette dan Ecila menikmati indahnya taman dari gazebo, secangkir teh hijau untuk Odette dan segelas wine untuk Ecila menemani perbincangan mereka berdua

"Apakah kamu ingat Odette? Saat kamu mengeluarkan sihir Swan Song untuk menyerang Vexana tanpa persiapan apapun seperti yang biasanya kamu lakukan?" Ujar Ecila sambil menatap mata sang murid dalam-dalam "Saat itu kekuatan sihirmu menjadi lebih kuat sehingga dapat dengan mudah mengeluarkan Swan Song, kamu tahu penyebabnya?"

Odette dengan wajah seriusnya mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut "Maafkan aku Ecila, aku tidak tau penyebabnya"

Ecila tertawa kecil, lalu ia mengelus wajah Odette dengan jarinya "Oh Odette, aku tidak tau apakah kamu itu bodoh, pelupa, atau masih terlalu polos. Saat itu kamu membiarkan amarah mengendalikanmu" Ecila kemudian membalikkan badannya, mulai berjalan kembali ke arah kastil "amarah merupakan salah satu dari 7 sifat kegelapan, atau orang-orang menyebutnya 7 dosa terlarang"

Dengan nada khawatir sang putri bertanya "Jika itu disebut terlarang, bukankah itu berbahaya Ecila?"

"Tentu saja!" Ecila menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tegas "Amarah hanya akan menghilangkan kecantikan wanita, yang akan kuajarkan padamu bukanlah amarah melainkan nafsu" Ecila sesaat tersenyum memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan "Dengan nafsu, wanita bisa menaklukan apapun yang ia mau bahkan tanpa kekuatan sihir sekalipun" kemudian ia menenggak habis wine yang dipegangnya "akan kita mulai pelajarannya malam ini, gunakanlah pakaian yang telah kusiapkan, akan kutunggu kamu di dekat gerbang kastil

* * *

Senja telah tiba, semua pekerjaan yang ditugaskan pada Lancelot sudah selesai. Ia kembali ke kedai minum tersebut untuk berpamitan pada Guinevere "Nona Guinevere, aku pamit, jika kamu memerlukan bantuanku, kamu bisa datang ke Swan Castle"

"Tidakkah kamu bisa bertugas disini lebih lama Lancelot? Tidak ada pria yang berjaga di kedai ini, sedangkan dimalam hari pengunjung sangat ramai dan merepotkan jika hanya diurus oleh wanita saja"

"Baiklah jika itu kehendakmu, mungkin aku dapat meminta kepada jenderal untuk menugaskanku disini selama tugas perbaikan kota masih berjalan"

Guinevere tiba-tiba memeluk Lancelot "Terima kasih Lancelot, sebagai rasa terimakasihku akan kutraktir kamu malam ini"

* * *

Matahari telah berganti dengan rembulan, Ecila tengah menunggu kehadiran muridnya Odette ditengah kerumunan awrga yang beraktivitas malam hari. Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya sang putri datang, ia menggunakan gaun hitam pendek yang jelas memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, rambut yang biasa ia biarkan terurai kini ia kuncir sedemikian rupa, saat itu penampilannya 180 derajat berubah.

Dengan nada malu ia bertanya "Apakah harusku berpakaian seperti ini Ecila? Lagipula memangnya kita akan belajar apa? Bukankah seharusnya kamu mengajarkanku ilmu sihir?"

Ecila buru-buru membungkam mulut sang putri dengan jari telunjuknya "Ssh, tenanglah, aku menyutruhmu berpenampilan seperti itu agar semua orang tidak mengenalimu" Ecila kemudian mengajak Odette untuk naik ke kereta kuda yang telah dipesannya "Mari naiklah sesuai janjiku akan kuajariku kamu tentang nafsu, salah satu sifat kegelapan yang dapat menguatkan ilmu sihirmu" setelah berada naik, kereta kuda mulai berjalan menuju kota.

* * *

Lancelot dan Guinevere tengah bersama disalah satu meja makan kedainya. Diatas meja terhidang 1 botol wine beserta 2 gelas minum, ditemani pie yang baru saja keluar dari oven, ditemani cahaya lilin yang memberi kesan romantis makan malam tersebut.

Guinevere membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka "Maafkan aku Lance, hanya ini yang terbaik yang kedai milikku bisa tawarkan"

Seperti kebiasaan yang ia lakukan, Lancelot mulai menuangkan isi wine gelas miliknya dan juga Guinevere "Ah, tidak apa-apa Vere, justru menurutku ini berlebihan. Aku merasa tidak pantas menerima jamuan makan seperti ini"

Guinevere menatapa mata Lancelot dalam-dalam "Hahaha, kamu masih tidak berubah seperti dulu" ia lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Lancelot "Aku hanya ingin mengingat masa-masa kita dulu"

Lancelot merasa gugup dan tidak enak saat itu, ia buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangan Guinevere "Itu masa lalu Vere, aku sudah berubah"

"Ya sekarang sifatmu menjadi tenang serta senang membantu orang lain, tidak seperti sifatmu dulu yang arogan" Guinevere kemudian meraih gelasnya dan meminum sedikit isi gelas tersebut "Kudengar kamu memiliki pacar seorang putri Lance, maukah kamu menceritakannya padaku?"

Kedua insan tersebut melanjutkan makan malamnya, selagi berbincang-bincang mengenai kehidupan baru mereka. Disaat yang sama Ecila dan Odette baru saja tiba di kedai minuman tersebut.

* * *

"Kamu mengajakku ke tempat apa Ecila? Disini sangat ramai, nanti orang tau mengenai keberadaanku, lagipula tempat ini penuh tidak terdapat meja kosong, mari kita pulang" ujar Odette sambil menarik baju Ecila untuk kembali ke kereta kuda.

Ecila menarik masuk Odette ke kedai minum tersebut "Tenang Odette, ini adalah tempat yang sempurna untukmu mempelajari bagaimana kehebatan sifat nafsu, tunggu disini dan perhatikan baik-baik" Ecila kemudian berjalan menuju meja tempat sekumpulan pekerja pria yang sedang minum bir untuk melepas dahaga, ia kemudian memeluk dari belakang dengan mesra seorang pekerja, dan membisikkan kata-kata ditelingnya dengan nada manja "Tuan, bisakah aku dan temanku untuk bergabung bersama,tidak ada meja lain yang kosong"

Pria tersebut membalikkan badannya dan balik memeluk Ecila, sekarang mereka berdua saling menatap "Oh tentu saja, apa yang tidak untuk perempuan secantik dirimu"

Ecila mencium pipi sang pria itu dan berkata "terima kasih tuan, atas kedermawanan dirimu" ia lalu berjalan kembali kearah Odette "Ayo Odette, kita duduk disebelah sana" ia menarik tangan Odette membawanya ke arah sekumpulan pekerja tadi. 2 orang pria langsung berdiri dan memberikan tempat duduknya untuk mereka berdua. "Terima kasih tuan-tuan tampan, perkenalkan aku adalah Ecila, dan ini adikku"

Sadar bahwa semua mata menuju matanya, Odette buru-buru memperkenalkan dirinya "Na namaku Odille, salam kenal"

Salah satu pria berbicara "berunutng sekali kita kedatangan dua orang bidadari untuk minum bersama" ia lalu memesan sebuah wine kepada pelayan. Sesampainya minuman tersebut dimeja ia menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas dan memberikannya kepada mereka berdua "untuk bidadari yang cantik ini, terutam dirimu Odille, hanya winelah yang pantas untuk membasahi bibir mereka"

Dengan gugup Odette membalas "Te terima kasih, tapi aku tidak ..."

Secepat kilat Ecila memotong perkataan Odette "Kalian baik sekali tuan-tuan tampan, terima kasih atas winenya, dengan senang hati kami akan meminumnya" kemudian Ecila membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Odette "Minumlah sedikit, aku tau kamu tidak bisa minum alkohol, tapi ini merupakan bagian dari pelajaran"

Odette dan Ecila kemudian meminum wine pemeberian dari pria itu. Para pekerja mulai bercakap-cakap dengan 2 wanita yang baru saja duduk bersama mereka. Mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, terutama mengenai kecantikan Odette yang dianggap tak ada bandingannya. Entah mengapa Odette mulai terbiasa dengan itu, dan ia justru merasa senang karena orang memujinya bukan karena ia seorang putri kerajaan.

Semakin malam obrolan mereka menjadi lebih liar, tak segan pekerja tersebut menyentuh bagian tubuh kedua wanita itu, terlebih lagi Ecila. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya walaupun ada 1 hingga 2 orang yang menyentuh pahanya.

Sedangkan Odette mulai merasa risih, namun karena ini adalah perintah dari Ecila maka ia harus bertahan dari rasa malunya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke meja dibelakangnya, sekilah ia melihat Lancelot sedang duduk bersama seorang wanita, mereka bedua terlihat seperti akarb sekali. Odette berbisik pada Ecila "Uhh Ecila bukankah itu Lancelot dibelakang?"

Ecila yang sedang menikmati obrolannya menjawab "Berhentilah memikirkan Lancelot, tidak mungkin ia disini. Seharusnya ia sekarang berada dikemah pasukan, jadi sekarang nikmatilah dirimu, jangan memikirkan orang lain"

Hari semakin larut, para pekerja mulai mabuk, Begitu juga dengan Odette dan Ecila yang mulai merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

"Terima kasih tuan-tuan atas malam ini, kami ingin pulang sudah terlalu malam" Ujar Ecila.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam nona-nona, alangkah baiknya kalian menginap semalam di salah satu rumah kami" Kata salah satu pekerja

Odette yang merasakan pusing dikepalanya menjawab dengan segenap kemampuannya "Tidak perlu repot-repot, kami sudah menyewa kereta kuda untuk pulang, lagipula rumah kami tidak jauh dari sini. Sekali lagi terimakasih" Odette lalu menarik Ecila keluar menuju kereta kuda.

Didalam kereta merek beristirahat "Bagaimana Odette, menyenangkan bukan?" ujar Ecila

"Ya sedikit menyenangkan, apalagi mereka tidak mengetahuiku sebagai putri. Rasanya seperti menjadi lebih hidup" balas Odette "Tapi apa itu berdampak pada kekuatan sihirku?"

Ecila lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lilin dari tas miliknya "Ini cobalah nyalakan api pada lilin itu"

"Tidak mungkin bisa, aku tidak membawa tongkat sihirku"

"Lakukan saja, lakukan seperti biasanya namun tanpa tongkat sihir"

Odette mulai mengkonsentrasikan sihirnya pada tangannya, dan dengan sekejap api muncul diatas lilin tersbut. "Ba bagaimana bisa?" taya Odette penasaran

"Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatan kegelapan, kamu mulai membiarkan kegelapan ada padamu. Tidak seperti sifat amarah yang memberikanmu kekuatan besar, nafsu akan membarikanmu kekuatan secara perlahan. Nafsu adalah seni, sebuah senjata rahasia yang hanya dimiliki perempuan untuk mengontrol orang disekitarnya" Ecila memadamkan api di lilin tersebut "mulai nanti siang akan kuajari kamu bagaimana memperkuat sifat nafsu pada dirimu, atau dengan kata lain akan kuajari kamu menjadi perempuan dewasa"


	7. Chapter 1 Episode 2 Act 3

Act 3 The Darkening

* * *

2 minggu telah berlalu sejak hari pertama Ecila mengajari Odette kekuatan sihir kegelapan, yaitu dengan nafsu. Hari demi hari Ecila mengajari Odette, baik itu dari segi kekuatan sihir maupun tingkah laku dan kepribadian demi memperoleh sihir yang lebih kuat.

Waktu seminggu janji Lancelot berada dikota telah lewat, namun ia belum juga pulang dari tugasnya, bahkan ia tidak mengirim kabar sekalipun, hal ini membuat Odette khawatir. "Ecila apakah masih belum ada surat dari Lancelot?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali Odette, mungkin saja ia diberi tugas yang berat oleh jenderal sehingga belum kembali dan tidak memberikan kabar" ujar Ecila sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi jika kamu ingin mendaatkan informasi lebih mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada prajurit dikota"

"Ide yang bagus, tapi dimana kita bisa menemui prajurit yang mengetahui keberadaan Lancelot?"

"Kurasa saat kita pergi minum ke kedai, aku melihat seorang prajurit bawahan Lancelot sedang minum, mungkin kita bisa kembali kesana dan bertanya padanya, lagipula itu akan menjadi hal bagus untukmu mempraktikkan apa yang sudah kuajari selama sepekan"

"Baiklah demi Lancelot, kita akan pergi kembali kesana" Odette kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan latihan "Oh, iya Ecila. Kata kunci yang kamu butuhkan untuk mendapatkan akses tingkat rahasia di perpustakaan kerajaan adalah Lady of The Lake" sang putri lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Lancelot berada di kota, ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk kembali ke Swan Castle karena Guinevere memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal disana dan membantunya, dan Lancelot tidak dapat menolak permintaan tersebut. Ia sudah mengirimi surat untuk memberikan kabar namun sampai sekarang tidak juga terdapat balasan dari semua suratnya.

Lancelot berbicara empat mata dengan Guinevere "Vere, ini hari terakhirku disini. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama tinggal dikota, Odette pasti akan mengkwatirkanku"

Dengan raut muka penuh kekecewaan Guinevere membalas "Tidak apa-apa Lance, karena ini hari terakhir, maukah kamu membantuku membersihkan taman dirumahku malam ini?"

"Yah kurasa aku bisa sedikit membantumu" Lancelot kemudian pergi meninggalkan Guinevere, berjalan kembali menuju tempat jaganya.

* * *

Malam kali ini tidak ditemani dengan sinar rembulan yang terang ataupun bintang yang menghiasi langit, namun awan mendung yang nampak menemani gelapnya malam. Odette berpakaian seperti saat pertama ia dan Ecila pergi ke kedai minuman. Ecila yang sudah menunggu di gerbang kastil segera menuntun Odette untuk naik ke kereta kuda.

"Kali ini kamu yang harus melakukannya Odette, aku hanya akan mengawasimu" ujar Alice.

"Iya aku tau kok, omong-omong apa kamu tadi berhasil menemukan apa yang kamu cari diperpustakaan?"

"Tidak, memang sepertinya hal yang kucari hanya mitos belaka" Ecila kemudian menuangkan wine ke gelasnya "Itu tidaklah penting, yang terpenting adalah apa yang kuajarkan padamu, manis" ia mengelus muka Odette dengan jarinya dan senyuman diwajahnya.

Mereka tiba di kedai minum tersebut, tidak seperti saat pertama kali mereka datang kesini, kali ini tempat itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang pergi minum kesana.

"Itu dia Odette, prajurit yang kamu cari. Mungkin pria itu mengetahui beberapa informasi mengenai Lancelot"

Odette lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kedai minuman tersebut, berjalan mendekati pria yang duduk sendiri itu. Dengan nada manja Odette menyapa pria itu "Bolehkah aku duduk disini tuan? Aku sedikit kesepian dan butuh teman untuk mengobrol" diikuti dengan gerak tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya kepada pria itu.

"Tentu saja, wanita manis. Kebetulan aku juga sedang kesepian" Jawab sang prajurit

Selama 30 menit meraka minum dan mengobrol, selama itu pula mereka saling bertukar pandangan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Odette seakan menikmati apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, seakan ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang semenyenangkan ini.

Odette memindahkan tempat duduknya kesamping prajurit itu, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang pria. "Tuan, apakah kamu mengenal ksatria bernama Lancelot?"

Pria tersebut lalu memindahkan tangannya ke bahu Odette atau yang saat ini ang ia kenal sebagai Odille, layaknya sepasang kekasih pria itu kemudian mengusap rambut wanita yang ada disampingnya "Lancelot, tentu saja. Selama seminggu ini dia sibuk membantu wanita cantik bernama Guinevere itu" Ia lalu memindahkan tangannya dari bahu ke pinggang Odette "Bahkan mereka sempat makan malam berdua disini, aku merasa kasihan pada putri Odette jika mengetahui hal ini"

Mendengar pekataan sang prajurit Odette terkaget dan merasa marah, namun ia bisa mengendalikannya "Oh benarkah? Lalu apakah kamu tau dimana ia sekarang?"

"Lancelot tadi memberitahuku dia akan pergi kerumahnya malam ini untuk membantu sesuatu. Rumah Guinevere berada tak jauh darisini, rumah yang paling dekat dengan danau dengan taman bunga didepannya"

"Oh terima kasih pria tampan, sangat menyenangkan berbicara denganmu" Diikuti dengan kecupan di pipi prajurit pria itu "Aku harus pulang, semua tagihan mimun aku yang bayar. Anggap saja sebagai rasa senangku minum bersamamu"Odette lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kedai.

"Tadi itu sempurna Odette" Ujar Ecila bangga "Kamu memang benar-benar pelajar yang cepat"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Ecila, jika bukan dirimu yang mengajarkanku, mungkin aku tidak bisa seperti ini" Odette kemudian menarik tangan Ecila menuju kereta kuda "Kurasa aku mengetahui keberadaan Lancelot" dan kereta kudapun dengan cepat berjalan menuju tempat yang Odette sebutkan.

* * *

Hujan rintik mulai turun membasahi tanah, Lancelot tengah membersihkan taman milik Guinevere. Mleihat Lancelot yang masih terus bekerja Guinevere keluar dari rumah untuk melihat keadaan sang ksaatria.

"Lance masuklah kedalam untuk berteduh, tingalkan saja pekerjaan taman itu. Nanti kamu sakit loh" Teriak Guinevere dari teras rumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Vere, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasnya malam ini. Karena besok aku harus kembali ke Swan Castle"

Mendengar perkataan Lancelot, Guinevere berjalan masuk kedalam taman diwajahnya "Apasih yang dimiliki putri pacarmu itu Lance? Sampai-sampai kamu rela meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Lancelot bangkit berdiri untuk menyenangkan hati Guinevere "Jangan khawatir Vere, aku akan selalu bersedia menolongmu"

Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, air membasahi seluruh pakaian mereka. Disaat itu tiba-tiba Guinevere memeluk erat-erat Lancelot dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibirnya. Lancelot membalas ciuman itu, ia menganggap bahwa ciuman tersebut dapat menenangkan hati Guinevere.

Dari belakang terdengar suara seorang perempuan dengan nada marah yang nampak terdengar tak asing bagi Lancelot "Jadi ini yang selama ini lakukan dibelakangku Lancelot! Kamu tidak memberi kabar padaku selama di kota, hanya demi perempuan kedai"

Lancelot menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara Odette, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Guinevere dan menoleh ke belakang. "Odette ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan"

Guinevere yang merasa cemburu menimpal "Tentu saja Odette, Jelas Lancelot memilihku aku lebih cantik dan lebih kuat darimu. Dan apakah kamu tau bahwa aku adalah cinta pertama Lancelot dan aku juga yang menjadi ciuman pertamanya jauh sebelum ia mengenalmu. Ia sadar bahwa ia salah memilih perempuan lemah sepertimu"

Odette merasa marah dan cemburu dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari perempuan itu. Tangis mulai jatuh dari airmatanya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air hujan "DIAM KAMU! PELACUR, kamu akan merasakan akibat dari perbuatan yang telah kamu buat"

Lancelot sadar bahwa situasi menjadi rumit, ia berusaha menenangkan keduanya "Tolong tenanglah, akan kujelaskan situasi ini"

"Avian Authority!" Odette mengeluarkan sihirnya, menghempaskan Lancelot dan Guinevere ke tanah tak sadarkan diri. Ia lalu berlari menjauh dari keduanya dengan isak tangis yang tersamar oleh hujan.

* * *

Ecila yang melihat Odette menghampirinya. "Odette janganlah bersedih masih banyak pria lain yang akan mencintaimu, tidakkah kamu ingat pelajaranku. Pria itu hanya mainan"

"Ini semua salahku Ecila, andai saja aku lebih kuat, lebih cantik, lebih sempurna, Lancelot pasti tidak akan mengkhianatiku"

"Jika itu yang kamu mau, aku bisa membantumu. kamu sudah menguasai satu sifat kegelapan nafsu. Cukup dengan itu kurasa aku bisa melakukan ritual The Darkening untukmu agar kekuatan sihirmu menjadi lebih kuat. Apakah itu akan menyenangkanmu?"

"Ya itu akan membantuku, dengan kekuatan aku bisa mencegah kehilangan yang kucintai lagi, lakukan ritual itu sesegera mungkin Ecila" Odette menghapus tangis dari mukanya lalu berjalan masuk ke kereta kuda "Dan perintahkan prajurit-prajurit untuk menangkap Lancelot hidup-hidup karena sudah berkhianat" kereta itu lalu berangkat kembali menuju Swan Castle.

* * *

Lancelot yang terbaring ditanah akibat serangan Odette mulai sadarkan diri "Ugh, bagaiman bisa Odette mengeluarkan sihirnya tanpa tongkat sihir"

Guinevere yang sudah sadar, duduk disamping Lancelot "Lance aku masih mencintaimu, mari kita hidup bersama lagi seperti dulu, lupakanlah putri itu"

Lancelot mengehela nafas dan menatap wajah Guinevere dengan serius "Maafkan aku Vere, aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu lagi. Hatiku sudah tertambat pada putri Odette, namun aku berjanji selalu bersedia untuk membantumu"

Mendengar pengakuan Lancelot Guinevere malah tertawa "Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu!" Seketika munculah sepasukan Dark Creature dari segala arah mengepung Lancelot. Mata Guinevere yang tadinya jernih berubah menjadi hitam gelap ditambah aura gelap disekitar tubuhnya.

"A apa yang terjadi padamu Guinevere?" Lancelot terduduk, dan perlahan mundur mendekat ke arah danau. Dengan kondisinya saat ini ia tidak bisa melawan makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Ajal seperti akan menjemputnya, sebelum terdengar suara kuda dari arah belakang pasukan Dark Creature. Orang itu lalu menebas semua Dark Creature dan menancapkan pedangnya tepat di jantung Guinevere.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan bocah bodoh? Baru saja kamu menyakiti hati sang putri" Ksatria tersebut berbicara dari atas kudanya.

"Aku hanya berempati pada Guinevere setelah hal yang menimpa dirinya, tidak lebih. Aku masih menicntai Odette dengan tulus" Lancelot berusaha mengetahui identitas ksatria berkuda tersebut, saat ksatria tersebut turun dari kudanya dan membantu Lancelot untuk bangkit, ia dapat melihat wajahnya "Leomord! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Dengan mencium wanita itu? Bodoh sekali, apakah kamu berpikir Guinevere dapat selamat begitu saja dari serangan Dark Abyss saat mereka menyerang kerajaan Brits? Ia ditangkap hidup-hidup dan dicuci otaknya untuk menjalankan rencana Alice."

"Alice? Bagaimana ia bisa tau tentang Guinevere? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tejadi" ujar Lancelot terheran

"Orang yang bernama Ecila itu sebenarnya adalah Alice sang Blood Demon" Leomord melemparkan Pedang Lancelot ke tanah "Bangun dan ambillah pedangmu kita harus segera menolong putri kecilmu sebelum semua rencana Alice berjalan" Leomord mulai kembali menyiapkan pedangnya, ia merasakan kehadiran sebuah pasukan "Sepertinya putri sangat mencintaimu sehingga ia mengirim sepasukan prajurit istana untuk menjemput"

"Tangkap Lancelot si Pekhianat itu!" Ujar seorang pemimpin pasukan. Mereka semua mulai menyerang Lancelot dan Leomord.

"Wah, nampaknya putri memiliki panggilan sayang yang baru untuk ksatria tercintanya" Ujar Leomord setengah tertawa.

Lancelot mulai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia lalu mulai mengambil pedangnya "Diam kamu, pria tua" Lancelot bangkit kembali, berjalan kearah sepasukan prajurit dengan pedang disampingnya serta rambut emasnya yang terurai "Bilang pada pacar tercintaku Odette, tidak perlu repot-repot menjempuku. Akulah yang akan kesana" Sang ksatria mulai melawan, ia bersama dengan Leomord terpaksa bertarung melawan prajurit kerajaan yang berusaha menangkapnya.

* * *

Waktu tepat menunjukkan jam 12 malam, Ecila tengah mempersiapkan ritual The Darkening diruangan utama kerajaan. Sedangkan Odette tengah menyendiri dikamarnya. Ia tidak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia tidak mengira Lancelot mengkhianatinya.

Terdengar suara ketukan dipintunya "Odette semua persiapan sudah siap"

"Baiklah Ecila, aku akan segera kesana" Odette pun segera pergi menuju ruangan utama. Disana telah tersedia lingkaran sihir untuk ritual.

"Mari Odette, berbaringlah ditengah-tengah lingkaran ini. Pejamkan matamu dan kosongkan pikiranmu, aku akan membacakan mantranya" Ujar Ecila sambil menuntun Odette ke ruangan itu.

"Maaf menggaggu nona Ecila, Lancelot serta seorang ksatria berhasil mengalahkan pasukan yang dikirim dan sedang menuju kesini" Ujar seorang penjaga.

Ecila yang sedang menyiapkan ritual untuk sang putri tampak tersenyum mendengar kabar itu "Bagus, biarkan mereka menonton pertunjukkan dari kursi terdepan"

* * *

Lancelot mendobrak pintu ruang utama, disana nampak Alice tengah melakukan ritual The Darkening pada Odette. "Odette sadarlah, ini jebakan yang dibuat oleh Alice. Selama ini ia menyamar menjadi Ecila"

Mendengar suara Lancelot, Odette membuka matanya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat "Kamu, Alice si Blood Demon" Odette berusaha untuk bangkit namun kekuatan lingaran sihir itu seakan mengikatnya.

Alice selesai membaca mantranya, ia lalu menatap Odette "Oh Odetteku tercinta, semua persiapan telah selesai. Sekarang kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan, dengan bantuan kegelapan" sang penyihir mendaratkan ciuman dibibir sang putri. Odette menjadi tak sadarkan lalu sekelebat cahaya hitam muncul dari bawah lingkaran sihir.

* * *

Sinar hitam perlahan menghilang, Lancelot bergegas menuju Odette yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Alice yang berdiri dibelakang Odette tak ia hiraukan, hanya Odettelah yang menjadi fokus utamanya. "Odette, sadarlah. Maafkan diriku yang bodoh ini, aku tidak bermaksud menyelingkuhimu dengan Guinevere, Aku masih mencintaimu dengan tulus"

Odette perlahan membuka matanya, menatap Lancelot, lalu dengan segenap kekuatan, ia mendorong Lancelot ke tanah, sekarang ia duduk diatas tubuh Lancelot. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Lancelot "Oh Lancelot sayangku, jika kamu menyayangiku ciumlah mulutku ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa cintaku ini, ciumlah aku, gunakanlah tubuhku ini seperti yang kamu inginkan" ia mendekatkan mulutnya kearah Lancelot serta tubuhnya menekan tubuh sang kekasih.

"Si siapa kamu?!" Dengan tenaganya ia menghempaskan tubuh perempuan itu. Lancelot memperhatikan dengan seksama permpuan itu, rambutnya merah, sama seperti bola matanya berwarna merah ruby, pakaiannya serba hitam kebiruan, namun wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Odette

Dengan nada manja nan menggoda gadis itu membalas "Oh sayangku, ini aku putri kesayanganmu Odette. Tidak bisakah kamu melihat tubuh yang kumiliki ini? Apakah kamu melupakan diriku akibat wanita bernama Guinevere itu"

Dari belakang Leomord berjalan menuju kedua orang tersebut sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya "Berhentilah bermain-main. Lancelot nampaknya kita telat untuk menyelamatkan kekasihmu. Odette kini telah jatuh dalam kegelapan"

"Oh kamu merusak suasana romantis reuni ini Leomord" Odette kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Alice "Baiklah jika kamu tidak ingin mencumbuku, mungkin aku bisa bercumbu dengan teman baikku ini" ia mencium bibir Alice yang dibalas pula dengan panas oleh sang iblis "Hihi, Kenapa Lancelot? Cemburu?"

Lalu dengan kekuatan sihir gelapnya Odette mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, tongkat itu berbeda dengan yang biasa Odette gunakan. Tongkat itu berwarna hitam dengan batu ruby berwarna merah dipuncaknya, aura merah kehitmana memancar dari tongkat tersebut.

"Alice kubawakan 2 pria bodoh ini untuk kita jadikan mainan" Ujar Odette disertai tawa jahatnya.

"Oh baik sekali dirimu Odette, mainan ini pasti akan menyenangkan. Apakah kamu senang dengan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh The Dark Lord?"

Dengan senyum dan tawa jahat Odette menjawab "Bukan hanya senang Alice, aku seperti merasa terlahir kembali. Mari Alice kita aku sudah tak sabar bermain dengan mainan itu" Odette mulai menggenggam tongkat sihirnya, pertanda bahwa ia siap mengeluarkan ilmu sihirnya.


	8. Chapter 1 Episode 2 Act 4

Act 4 Pertempuran antara penyihir dengan ksatria

* * *

Situasi telah berubah, kini Odette telah jatuh dalam kegelapan dan bekerjasama dengan Alice untuk melawan Lancelot dan Leomord. Ia benar-benar berbeda dari Odette yang selama ini dikenal.

"Leomord, apakah Odette masih bisa diselamatkan?" Ujar Lancelot sambil bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Entahlah, dari seluruh buku yang kubaca setelah jatuh kekegelapan tidak ada yang pernah bisa kembali, hanya membunuhnyalah satu-satunya cara"

"Sudahkah kalian selesai berbicara?" Odette memotong pembicaraan antara keduanya "Jika sudah, mari kemari kita akan bersenang-senang" Odette mulai mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya "Avian Authority!"

Ilmu sihir tersebut dengan telak mengenai tubuh kedua ksatria itu, mengakibatkan mereka terdorong jauh kebelakang. Odette terus mengeluarkan sihir itu, memaksa kedua ksatria berada diposisi bertahan.

Rasa sakit yang diakibatkan serangan itu sangat hebat, ditambah lagi dengan rasa membakar yang diakibatkan, rasa membakar itu bahkan tetap ada meskipum Leomord dan Lancelot berhasil menghindar dari sihir Odette.

Lancelot dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya "Tch, mengapa rasa membakar ini masih terasa? Kurasa kekuatan sihir Odette tidak pernah sehebat ini"

"Perhatikan baik-baik tongkat sihir itu. Aura merah yang dikeluarkannya, tidak lain itu adalah tongkat sihir legendaris Glowing Wand, tongkat itu memberikan efek seperti membakar setelah sihir mengenai targetnya"

"Maksudmu seperti kekuatan senjata legendaris di pedangku Bloodlust Axe?"

"Ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu, ritual The Darknening mirip seperti ritual skin on, hanya saja jika ritual skin on hanya mengubah penampilan dan menambah kekuatan bergantung pada tingkatan skin yang kamu panggil, the Darkening mengubah perilaku sang pemakai menjaid satu atau lebih sifat kegelapan" Leomord kembali bersiap menghadapi serangan dari lawannya. "Sepertinya kekasihmu ini jadi memiliki sifat nafsu, lagipula Alice merupakan salah satu dari tujuh tangan kanan kepercayaan The Dark Lord dengan kode Lust"

Mendengar penjelasan Leomord, Lancelot hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya "Jadi apa rencana kita untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua?"

"Kita harus menghadapi mereka satu persatu, mereka terlalu kuat jika dihadapi secara bersamaan. Akan kuurus Alice sementara dirimu buatlah sibuk Odette. Siapa tau dengan membunuh Alice kita bisa mengembalikkan Odette seperti semula, mengerti?"

"Ok, akan kuikuti strategimu selama itu tidak membunuh Odette" Lancelot mulai kembali menyiapkan pedangnya.

Leomord berteriak dengan lantang "BARBIEL!" kudanya yang setia muncul menjemput tuannya. "Alice akan kubalaskan dendamku atas apa yang kamu perbuat di masa lalu!" ia mulai menyerang Alice, yang daritadi hanya menonton perbuatan Odette.

"Oh rupanya kamu masih ingat kejadian yang menimpa Vexana itu, hampir sama seperti saat ini bukan hahaha" Alice lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bola darah dan melemparkannya ke arah luar istana "Blood ..." ia berpindah tempat kesarah bola itu berada menghindari serangan Leomord.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kamu kabur kali ini Alice, HIYAAH" Leomord memacu kudanya keluar jendela mengikuti kemana Alice pergi.

* * *

Lancelot mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya "Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua Odette, akan kutolong dirimu dari kegelapan yang mengonsumis jiwamu" ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil berfokus pada pedangnya "SKIN ON! Dark Earl"

"Oh manis sekali Lancelot, kamu menunggu agar kita hanya berdua untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan drakulamu" Odette sedikit membuka baju bagian atas lalu menawarkan lehernya "Ini Lancelot hisaplah darahku, atau jika ingin lebih kamu juga bisa mengambil darah keperawananku".

"Hmph, aku tak punya waktu untuk bercanda. Akan kumusnahkan kegelapan dari dirimu Odette"

"Huh sombongnya drakula yang satu ini, tidak pernah ada yang menolak tawaran tubuhku yang sempurna ini sebelumnya" ia kemudian membaca sebuah mantra sihir, dan memunculkan pedang ditangannya "Sebagai rasa cintaku, aku tidak akan menggunakan sihirku namun akan kugunakan pedang pemberianmu ini untuk melawanmu"

Odette mulai menyerang Lancelot dengan pedangnya, meskipun Lancelot sangat mahir dalam ilmu berpedang, Odette mampu mengimbangi serangan Lancelot bahkan sesekali mengancam nyawa Lancelot.

Pertukaran jurus demi jurus tak bisa terelakkan, Lancelot hanya setengah hati melawan Odette, ia tidak mau pacarnya terluka dan hanya bisa bertahan dari seluruh serangan yang dilancarkan, hanya sesekali ia nampak menyerang namun serngan itu sangat lemah.

Sang putri berhasil melukai Lancelot, darah mulai bercucuran keluar dari luka ditubuhnya. Dengan kekutan Bloodlust Axe sedikit demi sedikit Lancelot bisa mengobati lukanya meskipun itu hanya luka kecil. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melukai Odette dengan pedangnya.

Sang lawan mulai merasa bosan dengan Lancelot "Oh ayolah Lancy, bermainlah dengan sepenuh hati. Jika seperti ini terus terpaksa aku membunuhmu, padahal aku ingin menginginkanmu, bermain dengan budak cintaku"

* * *

"Akan kubunuh kamu, penyihir sialan" Leomord terus menyerang Alice dan berhasil membuatnya terpojok. "Sekarang matilah kamu! Momentum!" ia mengeluarkan jurus pedang andalannya untuk menghabisi Alice, namun kembali Alice dapat menghindar dari serangannya. "Kamu bisa terus menghindar namun dangan kondisimu yang sekarang saat ini, ajal hanya tinggal menunggu waktu"

Alice terluka cukup parah, luka berada disekujur tubuhnya namun ia masih bisa tertawa "Hahaha, harus kuakui kekuatan pedang suci itu sangat merepotkan. Namun jangan kamu lupakan, aku ini adalah seorang Blood Demon" ia mejentikkan jarinya dan sepasukan prajurit istana muncul disekelilingnya. Prajurit-prajurit itu memiliki tatapan mata yang kosong "Prajurit-prajuritku yang setia, maukah kalian berkorban demi diriku yang cantik ini?"

Semua prajurit menajawab dengan serempak "Tentu saja yang mulia Alice"

"Hahaha, terimakasih prajuritku yang setia, kemarilah mendekat padaku" kemudian tiga orang prajurit berjalan mendekat kearah Alice, disusul dengan sebuah mantra yang keluar dari mulutnya "Blood Ode!" ia menghisap darah dan energi ketiga prajurit tersebut, lukanya seketika sembuh, kini ia kembali seperti semula, sedangkan ketiga prajurit itu mati kering kerontang akibat energinya dihisap." Masih berpikir bisa mengalahkanku Leomord?"

* * *

Terdengar suara tembok rubuh dari arah istana, rupanya suara itu berasal dari pertarungan Lancelot melawan Odette. Tebasan pedang Odette yang kuat rupanya mendorong Lancelot sangat jauh hingga merubuhkan dinding luar istana. Kedua ksatria tersebut berada dilokasi yang sama saling memunggungi.

"Huah, aku mulai bosan. Alice bolehkah aku menyelesaikan mereka?"

"Tentu saja Odetteku, jika mereka mati akan kucarikan pria baru yang lebih tampan dan gagah"

"Oh baik sekali dirimu" Kedua penyihir mulai bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Lancelot dan Leomord. Alice memulai dengan sihirnya yaitu Blood Awe membuat kedua ksatria itu tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, setelahnya Odette mngeluarkan sihirnya Blue Nova,memastikan bahwa lawannya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya. Dan sebagai serangan akhir Odette dengan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya mengeluarkan Swan Song. "Selamat tidur tuan-tuan tampan, semoga nyanyian sihirku ini tidak membuat kalian mimpi buruk ya" .

Kubah sihir dengan kekuatan magis yang amat kuat muncul, mengelilingi Lancelot dan Leomord, perlahan mereka mulai merasakan sengatan-sengatan magis disertai rasa membakar disekujur tubuh mereka "Leomord lakukanlah sesuatu, jika tidak kita akan mati disini". Ujar Lancelot menahan rasa sakit.

"Tidak bisa, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutku untuk memanggil Babiel, kita harus bisa menahannya sampai serangan sihir Odette berhenti"

"Ya kamu bertahan, karena kamu ini Undead. Aku akan mati jika disini terus" Nada suara Lancelot mulai terdengar panik.

Serangan sihir tersebut mulai terasa amat menyiksa, Lancelot tidak bisa menahan serangan itu lagi, ia sekarat. Disaat itulah terdengar sebuah suara "Arrival Spell" sesosok perempuan tiba dibelakang mereka berdua, kemudian perempuan tersebut memegang baju keduanya dan berkata "Flicker Spell" menarik mereka keluar dari kubah sihir tersebut, dan diakhiri dengan mantra "Healing Spell" yang sedikit mengobati luka yang didapat.

Leomord tau siapa sosok yang baru saja menolongnya "Vexana, kamu datang kesini, apakah kamu mengkhawatirkan kondisiku?"

Vexana membalas perkataan Leomord dengan sebuah tamparan keras diwajahnya "Aku kesini bukannya untuk menolongmu ya! sudah kubilang sejak awal aku tidak rela Alice memenangi pertempuran ini" Vexana kemudian melihat kearah kedua penyihir lawannya Odette dan Alice "Leomord berikan laporan mengenai kondisi saat ini"

"Seperti yang bisa kamu lihat, Odette telah jatuh dalam kegelapan dan membantu Alice. Mereka menganggap kami sebagai mainannya dan berusaha membunuh kami. Ya sejauh ini aku bisa menahan serangan mereka namun tidak dengan Lancelot, ia terluka parah"

"Hmph kamu masih berlagak sok kuat dengan luka seperti itu Leo" Vexana mencoba mengobati luka disekujur tubuhnya dengan mantra sihir "Lagipula penyihir macam apa yang menganggap pria bodoh sebagai mainannya, jelas orang mati adalah mainan yang lebih baik"

Lancelot yang terbaring memotong pembicaraan "Maaf memotong, Kukira wanita harusnya bermain dengan boneka daripada nyawa pria hidup ataupun orang mati"

"Huh mainan seperti itu hanya untuk anak kecil"

Lancelot menimpal "Terserah dengan mainan wanita yang terpenting masih bisakah kita menyelamatkan Odette?"

"Berbeda dangan kondisiku saat itu, kurasa ada kemungkinan kecil kita bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku bisa menggunakan sihir Cursed Oathku padanya berharap bisa memicu sedikit ingatannya, seperti apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu" Ujar Vexana "Tapi kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, jika gagal maka kita harus membunuh Odette dan Alice"

"Yah itu layak dicoba, akan kulakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya"

"Kalian berdua beristirahatlah sejenak, akan kutangani Odette. Jika Alice menyerang coba tahanlah sedikit agar ia tidak mendekatiku" Vexana mulai membaca sebuah mantra "WITHIN THE BEAUTY,THERE IS A HIDDEN POWER RESIDE! SKIN ON! Sanguine Rose" Penampilan Vexana berubah, pakaiannya menjadi serba merah keunguan tidak hanya itu penampilannya juga menjadi seperti saat masa mudanya, cantik dan menawan.

Leomord terkesima dengan perubahan Vexana "Huh kamu jauh-jauh pulang ke Necrokeep hanya untuk mengambil baju tuamu?" ia terus memandangi Vexana dengan takjub "Tapi bagaimana bisa kamu mengembalikkan penampilanmu? Skin On hanya dapat mengubah penampilan luar serta kekuatan"

"Jika kamu terus memandangiku seperti itu, kamu duluanlah yang akan kubunuh" Vexana mengancam Leomord yang daritadi terus melihatnya "Saat perjalanan di alam pikiran menggunakan Arrival Spell, aku bertemu dengan wanita yang mengaku sebagai penjaga danau"

Mendengar hal itu Leomord sedikit tertawa "Jadi kamu bertemu juga dengan wanita menyebalkan itu"

"Ya wanita itu cukup menjengkelkan, ia memberikanku kekuatan ini sebagai ganti untuk menyelamatkan putri kecil itu" ia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Odette berada "Kalian duduklah dengan tenang, akan kuberi sedikit pelajaran bagaimana menjadi ratu yang baik pada putri kecil itu"

* * *

Odette melihat Vexana dengan rasa kesal dan marah "Oh Lancelot sayangku, rupanya kamu tidak hanya berselingkuh dengan cinta pertamamu tapi juga dengan penyihir tua Vexana ini" mata Odette terlihat penuh rasa amarah "Tak akan kumaafkan dirimu Lancy, akan kubunuh dirimu dan penyihir laknat ini" ia mulai menyerang Vexana dengan tongklat sihirnya.

Pertarungan antara kedua penyihir tersebut berjalan sangat sengit, keduanya saling bertukar mantra sihir. Avian Authority milik Odette dibalas dengan Nether Snare milik Vexana. Vexana memanggil pasukan Undeadnya mengepung Odette dari segala arah, namun degan kekuatan barunya Odette dengan mudah membinasakan makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

Kondisi itu terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya mereka mulai terlihat kelelahan akibat mana yang mereka mulai menipis. Melihat Odette yang mulai kelelahan Vexana mulai menjalankan taktik yang ia simpan.

Vexana berupaya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Odette "Sepertinya putri kecil ini mulai mengantuk, sebaiknya kamu pergi tidur kekamarmu yang hangat" Merasa terhina, Odette menjadi lengah dan menyerang Vexana membabi buta "Kena kamu, Charmed Spectre!" Sihir itu mengenai Odette dan membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya "Selamat tidur tuan putri, Cursed Oath!" Vexana mengeluarkan sihir pamungkasnya.

Tubuh Odette langsung ambruk ke tanah, ia meringis kesakitan dan berteriak "Argh tidak, apa ini? Alice, lAncelot tolong aku!" rencana Vexana untuk mengembalikkan Odette seperti semula sukses dijalankan.

Ia mulai mendekati Odette yang sudah berhenti berteriak dan tidak sadarkan diri. "Bangunlah Odette, bangun dari mimpi burukmu" Vexana berusaha menyadarkan Odette dari ilmu sihirnya.

Odette tiba-tiba terbangun dan membuka matanya "Oops kamu pikir sihir seperti itu bisa mempan? Lucu sekali kamu tertipu dengan aktingku" ia mulai menagyunkan tongkat sihir ditanganya "saatnya meyudahi permainan ini. Avian Authority!" ia mengeluarkan sihirnya tepat dihadapan musuhnya, sial baginya Lancelot datang menolong Vexana.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot menyelamatkanku ksatria bodoh" Vexana melepaskan genggaman tangan Lancelot "Sudah kuduga sihir itu tak mempan, satu-satunya cara yaitu dengan ..."

Lancelot yang masih terluka memotong ucapannya "Cukup Vexana dari sini biar aku yang mengurusnya.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, ksatria bodoh? Jika Cursed Oath saja tidak bisa menolongnya maka tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikannya"

"Tolong percayalah padaku, aku bisa menolongnya. Jika tidak maka kamu baru boleh membunuhnya" ia kemudian berjalan kedepan, menuju Odette berada "Hei Odette yang kamu cari adalah diriku, mari kita selesaikan persoalan ini"

"Oh dengan senang hati Lancelot, akan kuhabisi kamu dengan tanganku. Karena hanya aku seorang yang boleh membunuhmu:" Odette memulai serangan sihirnya, sedangkan Lancelot hanya bisa menghindar dan mundur mendekat kearah danau.

Lancelot mulai terpojok, ia tidak bisa lagi mundur kemana-mana, dibelakangnya hanyalah kumpulan air. "Cukup sampai disini Lancy, akan kubunuh dirimu disini" Odette mulai bersiap untuk mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Lancelot menghela nafasnya "Huh, tidak ingatkah kamu tempat ini Odette? Tempat pertama kali kita berjumpa, aku saat itu tengah sekarat seperti saat ini. Lalu kamu datang bagaikan malaikat untuk menolongku" Saat ini mereka berada di dekat sebuah gazebo kecil di tepi danau yang dikelilingi bunga mawar. Lancelot kembali berdiri diatas kakinya, sementara Odette sudah siap mengeluarkan sihir miliknya.

Odette melepas sihirnya mengarah ke Lancelot, sang ksatria mampu mengelak dari serangan itu dengan jurus Thorned Rosenya, ia kemudian mendekati Odette dengan jurus Puncture "Bunga mawar inilah bunga yang pertama kali kuberikan padamu, tidakkah kamu ingat Odette?" Lancelot bersiap mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya Phantom Exeution untuk menyerang Odette "Jika kamu tidak mengingatnya biarkanlah pedang ini mengingatkanmu" dengan pedangnya Lancelot menerjang sihir Odette dan menggapainya. Namun sesaat sebelum pedang menembus tubuh Odette, ia jatuhkan pedangnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir sang kekasih.

Bibir mereka saling bertemu, Odette menganggap Lancelot menyerahkan dirinya dan dengan senang menerima ciuman Lancelot "Oh Lancy, jika kamu ingin menciumku kamu harusnya bilang, aku bisa meberikanmu bibirku yang indah ini kapanpun kamu mau" tiba-tiba Odette merasakan sakit dikepalanya pandangannya menjadi kabur. Kedua kekasih tersebutpun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.


	9. Chapter 1 Episode 2 Act 5

Act 5 Mawar merah dan kupu-kupu

* * *

Sekeliling menjadi gelap gulita, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun disana. Dari jauh perlahan muncul seorang wanita yang memancarkan sinar yang terasa hangat "ia seperti seorang malaikat, apakah ini yang dinamakan dunia setelah kematian? Apakah aku sudah mati? Tanya Lancelot dalam hati.

Sosok wanita tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Lancelot "Kamu belum mati nak, ini adalah alam bawah sadar Odette, hanya kamu yang bisa menolong putriku, tolonglah dirinya keluar dari kegelapan ini"

Lancelot kemudian melihat sesosok wanita yang berbicara padanya "Bukankah anda adalah ibunya Odette?"

Sosok tersebut menjawab "Kami sebenarnya adalah peri-peri danau, kami meminjam tubuh ini untuk menjaga kesucian kekuatan magis Swan Lake, akan kami jelaskan nanti, sekarang kita harus bergegas menyelamatkan Odette"

Lancelot mendengar dengan seksama penjelasan sosok tersebut, ia sangat mengagumi wanita itu, ia dapat merasakan kekuatan suci darinya "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolong Odette, nyonya?"

Sosok wanita itu lalu meraih tangan Lancelot, dan menuntunnya ke lokasi dimana Odette berada "Hanya perkataanmu yang dapat menggapai hatinya" Sosok lalu menghilang entah kemana.

Lancelot perlahan berjalan menuju kearah perempuan yang sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah kursi taman, didepannya membentang danau berwarna hitam pekat. "Odette apakah itu dirimu?"

Perempuan tersebut terkejut, dengan segera ia menghapus air mata yang daritadi mengalir "Lancelot? Bagaimana bisa kamu berada disini?"

Sang ksatria kemudian duduk disebelahnya "Apa yang kamu lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Mari kita pulang"

Sang putri tidak menengok kearah Lancelot, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya "Ini adalah tempatku sekarang Lance, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini"

"Mengapa kamu bertindak sampai sejauh ini Odette?"

"Ini semua adalah pilihanku, aku tidak ingin merepotkan semua orang yang kusayangi, aku butuh kekuatan untuk melindungi semua orang yang kucintai" Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya"

Lancelot menggenggam tubuh Odette dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa Odette untuk menatap wajahnya "Tidak seperti ini caranya Odette. Pasti ada cara yang lebih baik"

"Dengan cara apa laki-laki bodoh? Dengan mencium perempuan cinta pertamamu? Jelas jika Odette lebih cantik dan kuat kamu tidak akan mengkhianatinya" Terdengar suara perempuan lain dari belakang, perempuan itu lalu mendorong Laancelot menjauh darinya.

Lancelot melihat sosok yang baru saja mendorongnya, sosok itu tidak lain adalah Odette yang telah jatuh dalam kegelapan "Jadi disini kamu rupanya, kamu yang telah memperdaya Odette agar jatuh ke dalam kegelapan" ia menghunus pedangnya siap untuk menikam "akan kubunuh kamu disini"

Odette tiba-tiba melangkah kedepan dirinya yang lain, berusaha melindunginya dan mengehentikan apa yang terjadi "berhenti Lance, Odile sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, jika kamu berniat membunuhnya maka tak akan kubiarkan"

Lancelot kembali memasukkan pedangnya "Ta tapi dialah yang telah menjerumskanmu kedalam kegelapan"

"Bukan dirikulah yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti ini, aku hanyalah bentuk dari pelampiasannya" Odile berjalan menuju tepi danau "Lihatlah danau ini, apakah kamu mengetahui apa isinya? Danau ini adalah cerminan isi hati Odette, apakah kamu benar-benar mengerti perasaan Odette yang sesungguhnya? Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya termasuk dirimu, sedangkan dirimu menganggap Odette adalah perempuan yang lemah yang selalu butuh perlindunganmu"

Mendengar perkataan Odile, Lancelot termenung. Ia tertunduk menyadari bahwa selama ini ia berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah pahlawan untuk Odette, sementara ia tidak memikirkan apakah perasaan Odette yang sebenarnya. Ia menangis tersedu sambil memeluk kekasihnya "Maafkan diriku yang arogan ini Odette, maafkan diriku yang terlalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi pahlawanmu"

Odette mengusap rambut Lancelot "Tidak apa-apa Lance, itu adalah salahku tidak memberitahumu, salahku juga tidak mencoba mengerti niat muliamu untuk melindungiku, namun yang kuinginkan hanyalah kita bersama-sama menghadapi semua masalah yang menghadang. Aku melindungimu dan begitu juga sebaliknya" keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, diikuti bibir kedua kekasih tersebut saling bertemu.

Air danau yang tadinya hitam pekat berubah menjadi jernih, langit gelap berubah menjadi terang, tanaman mulai tumbuh menghiasai tanah di alam itu. Sebuah pintu nampak muncul ditengah-tengah danau.

"Ayo Odette, kita pergi keluar dari tempat ini. Akan kubawa kamu melihat dunia luar sebagaimana janjiku padamu" Lancelot menarik tangan Odette pergi menuju pintu tersebut.

"Jadi kamu akan meninggalkan ku sendiri kesepian ditempat ini, kakak?" Odile bergumam seraya berusaha menarik Odette untuk tetap ditempat ini.

Odette membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap mata Odile dalam-dalam "Tentu tidak Odile adikku, kamu boleh mengunjungiku kapan saja"

Senyum mengembang dari wajahnya "Baiklah kalau begitu kupegang janjimu. Dan oh iya Lancy untuk seorang bodoh sepertimu, tidak kusangka kamu memiliki hati sebaik ini. Tak heran jika Odette sangat mencintaimu"

Odette dan Lancelot mulai berlari meniggalkan alam tersebut, menuju pintu yang terletak ditengah danau. Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya, mereka mulai masuk kedalam pintu yang besar itu, sebelum tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik Odette.

"Odette ini hadiah untukmu, kamu telah berhasil menaklukan kegelapan dihatimu" Ujar wanita cantik misterius itu sambil memberikan sesuatu pada sang putri. "Gunakanlah kekuatan itu untuk melawan kegelapan didunia"

"Terima kasih, akan selalu kuingat kata-katamu Lady of The Lake" Odette berlalu menuju pintu didepannya

* * *

Perlahan mereka membuka mata, kembali ke alam realita yang sesungguhnya. Kesadaran mereka mulai kembali sepenuhnya.

Kesadaran Lancelot mulai kembali, namun ia terkejut menyadari kini dirinya terikat oleh rantai dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya "Selamat Pagi Ksatria tampan"' Alice telah berada disampingnya "Tak kusangka seorang sepertimu bisa mengagalkan sihir The Darkening, kurasa ada yang spesial darimu, The Dark Lord pasti akan senang jika kubawakan seseorang sepertimu"

Odette yang juga mulai kembali kesadarannya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Lancelot "Apa yang kamu rencanakan Alice? Tak akan kubiarkan kali ini"

"Oh Odette, kamu bukan bagian rencanaku lagi, jadi sekarang kamu bisa mati! Flowing Blood!" Alice melancarkan serangan pada Odette.

Dari arah belakang, sesuatu menarik tangan Odette menghindar dari serangan Alice "Odette, berlindunglah biarkan aku dan Vexana yang menghadapi Alice" ujar Leomord

Vexana berjalan menghampiri sang Blood Demon "Lawanmu adalah aku Alice, akan kubalaskan dendamku!"

Alice tertawa mendengar perkataan Vexana "Oh aku tak sabar ingin merasakan itu, tapi aku tak punya cukup waktu, jadi kalian semua bisa mati bersama, Flowing Blood!"

Odette menahan sihir Alice dengan Swan Authority miliknya, membuat kedua sihir tersebut saling bertemu diudara lalu meledak "Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja, demi melindungi semua yang kucintai aku harus menghadapi penyihir itu" ia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu meneriakkan sebuah mantra "I AM THE PERFECT EVOLUTION OF THE WEAK, POWERFULL YET BEAUTIFULL! SKIN ON! Butterfly Goddess" penampilannya berubah, rambutnya menjadi putih, pakaiannya serba hijau, serta aura disekitarnya memancarkan sebuah kekuatan suci yang amat kuat"

Pertempuran sihir terjadi, Odette bersama Vexana menyerang Alice secara bersamaan, membuat Alice tersudut hingga ke tepi danau. Alice berusaha melawan kedua penyihir lawannya, namun kekuatan sihir lawannya sudah jauh lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya sehingga Alice tidak banyak melukai lawannya. Serangan demi serangan dari Odette dan Vexana berhasil membuat Alice terluka cukup parah.

"Huh sungguh membosankan 2 penyihir yang menganggap dirinya cantik berpakaian layaknya sebuah bunga mawar dan kupu-kupu yang indah. Akan kutunujukkan kalian kecantikkan kegelapan sesungguhnya" Alice mengeluarkan sihir Flowing Bloodnya, lalu berpindah diantara Vexana dan Odette, diikuti oleh sihir Blood Awenya yang membuat lawannya tidak bisa bergerak, dan diakhir dengan sihir pamungkasnya Blood Ode, menghisap seluruh energi dari keduanya.

"Kenapa Alice? Merasa ada yang salah dengan sihirmu?" Vexana memprovokasi Alice dengan kata-katanya "Lihatlah kalungku ini, wahai wanita terkutuk"

Alice terkaget melihat benda apa yang menggantung dileher Vexana "Tidak mungkin!"

"Terkejut? Ya ini adalah Necklace of Durance, benda legendaris yang dapat mengurangi efek penyembuhan seperti sihirmu ini" Vexana tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Ini adalah akhir hidupmu Alice! Odette keluarkan sihir pamungkasmu, beri penyihir terkutuk ini nyanyian kematian"

Odette mengangkat tongkat sihinya keatas "Alice, cukup sampai disini kejahatanmu, dengan kekuatan suci ini akan kubersihkan semua kegelapan yang ada, Swan Song!" kubah magis berada disekelilingnya, menyerang Alice yang berada didalamnya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Alice yang melemah akibat efek item legendaris tak mampu menahan kekuatan sihir Swan Song Odette. Dengan luka yang parah disekujur tubuhnya membuat Alice akhirnya terpental ke arah danau tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu tak nampak lagi Alice selamat dari serangan itu.


	10. Chapter 1 Episode 2 Act 6

Act 6 Akhir yang indah

* * *

Dengan dikalahkannya Alice, membuat semua pasukan Dark Abyss mundur dari wilayah Swan Castle. Setelah hampir selama 4 bulan pasukan Dark Abyss mengepung, kini mereka dapat merasakan angin kebebasan. Hal ini disambut dengan suka cita oleh seluruh rakyat dan prajurit di wilayah kerajaan Regina.

Satu hari semenjak kemenangan mereka atas Alice telah berlalu, setelah melepas semua lelah dan menyembuhkan luka yang ada, Leomord dan Vexana memutuskan untuk kembali menuju Necrokeep.

"Sudah saatnya kami kembali ke Necrokeep, kami harus kembali merencanakan ulang strategi penaklukan dunia" Ujar sang ksatria berkuda

Odette dengan senyum tulusnya menjawab "Terima kasih, atasa bantuan kalian berdua, kami bisa mengalahkan Alice dan pasukannya"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa belas kasih kami pada kalian, pertemuan selanjutnya kita akan kembali menjadi musuh" Balas sang ksatria, Mereka mulai berjalan menjauh dari Swan Castle.

"Tentu saja ksatria tua, pertarungan kita selanjutnya akan mumbuktikkan siapa ahli pedang terbaik sesungguhnya, Leomord" timpal Lancelot.

"Silahkan mencobanya Lancelot, tak penah ada yang pernah bisa mengalahkanku dan pedang suciku" diikuti dengan senyum sinis diwajahnya.

* * *

Keduanya mulai tak nampak dari pandangan, menandakan mereka sudah pergi menjauh dari wilayah Swan Castle. Odette dan Lancelot memilih untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya di salah satu ruangan kerajaan

"Uhmm Lancelot, hanya ada kita berdua disini. Leomord dan Vexana telah pergi, pembantu dan prajurit kerajaan telah kusuruh untuk mengambil libur untuk merayakan kemenangan ini" Odette kemudian mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ya kurasa situasi akan terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran mereka, terutama Leomord dan Vexana, padahal aku berharap mereka berdua untuk tetap disini membantu kita. Dengan kekuatan mereka melawan pasukan Dark Abyss pasti menjadi lebih mudah"

Odette berjalan menuju Lancelot yang sedang duduk di kursi "Bukan itu maksudku Lancy, saat ini kita hanya berdua diistana yang besar nan megah ini. kira-kira apa yang dapat kita lakukan agar tidak bosan?"

Lancelot menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Odette "Untuk apa kamu mengunci pintu Odette? Tu-tunggu dulu, mata itu kamu ini ..."

"Sshh, tenanglah Lancy. Tidak ingatkah perkataan Odette waktu itu, ia mengizinkanku untuk mengunjunginya sesekali" Odette mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Lancelot yang tengah duduk dikursi "Lagipula aku adalah Odette dan Odette adalah aku, seperti dua pikiran dalam satu tubuh. Jadi jangan khawatir aku tidak akan berbuat jahat seperti dulu, aku bahkan akan meminjamkan kekuatanku pada situasi penting" ia membelai wajah Lancelot yang memerah.

Sang ksatria tergugup dengan tingkah laku Odette, atau yang sekarang adalah Odile yang tengah mengendalikan tubuh Odette "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Odile?"

"Panggil dengan nama Odette saja tak perlu dibeda-bedakan" ia mengikat rambutnya kebelakang, kini wajah cantiknya terpampang jelas dihadapan Lancelot "Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dari tuan putri yang diselamatkan oleh pangeran tampan, sekarang tutup matamu, biarkan aku yang membimbingmu Lancy" ia tersenyum menggoda dan mulai mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya ke Lancelot.

Lancelot tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya menuruti permintaan Odette untuk menutup matanya. Ia merasakan nafas Odette diwajahnya, tubuh mereka saling berdekapan satu sama lain.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat keras di pipi Lancelot, saking kerasnya tamparan tersebut meninggalkan bekas merah dipipinya "Aw sakit, untuk apa tamparan itu? apakah kamu menyukai hal seperti itu?"

Odette menutupi dirinya dengan bantal sofa yang ada, sedangkan mukanya memerah "Apa yang kamu ingin lakukan dasar pria mesum"

Lancelot terheran dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya, ia lalu melihat ke arah mata pasangannya untuk mengetahui siapakah yang berada ditubuh Odette "Eh, ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan Odette, aku dijebak oleh Odile"

"Dasar pembohong! Tidak mungkin Odile melakukan hal itu" Odette lalu melempar bantal sofa ke arah Lancelot lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Oh tuhan yang benar saja, tunggu Odette biar kujelaskan apa yang terjadi" Lancelot bergegas bangkit dari kursi untuk mengejarnya.

Sejak hari itu Swan Castle kehadiran penghuni baru yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar baru yaitu Odile. Sifat kegelapan Odette sebelumnya yang entah bagaimana seperti menjadi kepribadian kedua Odette, yang bisa kapan saja mengambil alih kesadarannya. Namun selama kehadirannya tidak membahayakan nyawa, ia dapat diterima disini.

* * *

"Jenderal, kita baru saja mendapatkan laporan mengenai kabar dari kerajaan Regina di wilayah Swan Castle"

"Bagus, sampaikan laporannya"

"Mereka baru saja meraih kemenangan atas Alice dan pasukan Dark Abyss"

Dengan senyum jenderal itu menjawab "Hmm sungguh diluar dugaan, hal bagus buat kita. Dengan ini Dark Abyss kehilangan momentum untuk memenangi peperangan ditambah lagi dengan kekuatan Twilight Orb sebenarnya yang sudah hilang, sungguh keuntungan sedang berada dipihak kita."

Seorang perempuan muda menimpali perkataan sang jenderal "Kita tidak bisa mengendurkan pertahanan kita Alucard, meskipun musuh baru saja menerima kekalahan telak"

Jenderal yang bernama Alucard tersebut menjawab "Tenang saja Kimmy aku tau itu, mereka akan tetap menjalankan rencana mereka untuk menghancurkan 5 tempat suci di dunia ini. Mereka baru saja gagal menghancurkan tempat suci dimana pedang Excalibur berada maka tersisa 4 tempat lagi, yaitu kuil suci yang ada di timur, ujung dunia dimana langit dan daratan bertemu yang ada diutara, suatu tempat misterius di gurun yang ada di barat daya, dan kuil para bangsa elf di tenggara" ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya "Hubungi orang-orang kita yang berada di dekat sana untuk tetap siaga, Dark Abyss bisa saja menyerang tempat itu kapan saja. Lalu siapkan kereta kuda dan beberapa orang, kita akan menuju Swan Castle untuk membantu, selama aku pergi Kimmylah yang akan memegang komando tertinggi, kita harus bergerak cepat jika ingin memenangkan pertempuran melawan Dark Abyss " Alucard dengan membawa pedangnya bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Kamu beruntung kakakku Alice, untuk tidak mati ditempat itu. Untung saja Moskov berhasil menemukan tubuhmu di danau itu"

Dengan wajah penuh amarah Alice menjawab "Diam kamu Selena, jangan merasa dirimu lebih kuat dariku hanya karena aku gagal di misi kali ini"

Gadis bangsa Elf itu menjawab "Aku marah padamu kakak? Hah untuk apa? sudah jelas The Dark Lord lebih menyukaiku karena diriku lebih kuat dan lebih cantik darimu, buat apa aku marah dan iri padamu"

"Perhatikan kata-katamu Selena!"

"Baik-baik, maafkan aku" Selena mendekati Alice "Lihat apa yang baru saja aku dapat dari berburu" ia kemudian menunjukkan seorang perempuan yang terikat, tatapannya yang kosong bagaikan tak memiliki hidup "Kamu datang disaat yang tepat untuk melihat bergabungnya Assassin legendaris dengan kegelapan"

Alice dengan sinis menjawab "Hmph, sepertinya kamu masih belum mengerti tentang ritual The Darkening itu Selena"

Dengan tawa selena menjawab "Ritualmu itu kuno, perhatikan baik-baik, dengan kekuatan kegelapan di Twilight Orb ini semua orang akan dengan mudah membangkitkan kekuatan kegelapan dari dirinya" Selena lalu memasukkan Twilight Orb tersebut ke dalam tubuh perempuan itu, sang tahanan hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan ketika tubuhnya mulai dikerubungi oleh kegelapan. Perlahan kegelapan menghilang, diri sang tahanan berubah 180 derajat. Rambutnya menjadi putih, pakaian serba hitam, bola mata merahnya memberi kesan tatapan matanya yang penuh kekejaman serta aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat memancar dari tubuhnya. Selena mendekat kearah wanita itu "Maukah kamu memperkenalkan dirimu pada kakakku Alice?"

Wanita itu bangkit dan tunduk pada Selena"Aku tidak punya nama, Nona. Aku disini hanya untuk melayanimu dan menghabisi semua orang yang berusaha menghalangi ambisimu"

"Ah senang sekali aku mendengarnya, namun kamu harus mempunyai nama panggilan agar semua orang dapat merasakan intimidasi dari dirimu" ia memikirkan sebuah nama untuk wanita tersebut "Ah, bagaimana kalau Raven, Midnight Raven, seorang pembunuh mengintai dibalik kegelapan malam"

"Terima kasih Nona Selena, dengan senang hati akan kugunakan nama itu, sejak detik ini namaku adalah midnight raven, akan kubunuh semua orang yang berusaha mengehentikan Nona Selena"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini, maafin klo ceritanya terlalu panjang atau ngebosenin. Awalnya pengen masukin unsur cerita Swan Lake sama cerita Lancelot dari arthurian legend yang sebenernya, tapi karena referensi yang gak cukup sama imajinasi yang cetek akhirnya cuma bisa masukin unsur kedua cerita tersebut ala kadarnya

Chapter selanjutnya bakal nyeritain apa yang terjadi sama twilight orb sebelumnya

dan untuk pain overture terimakasih buat review dan semangatnya, iya kok gua juga main ML udah hampir setahun.

buat shipnya sejauh ini emang baru kepikiran buat straight ship di 2 chapter berikutnya, tapi kalo emang dirasa cocok mungkin aja dibuat gak straight ship

ditunggu buat reviewnya dari yang lain, buat masukkan juga untuk cerita ini

Terima kasih


End file.
